Blinded by Hatred
by Animalia1428
Summary: Ana Damer, 36 ans, primatologue, fait partie de la Colonie de San Francisco. La ville étant à court de carburant, elle et ses amis reçoivent la mission d'aller réparer un barrage situé dans la forêt de Muir Woods. Là, dans ces bois sombres, Ana retrouve un être cher qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais revoir. Mais il a bien changé. Pourra-t-elle le faire redevenir bon ?
1. Prologue

_**Note de l'auteur** : Oui, j'ai décidé de modifier le prologue de ma Fanfiction. L'ancien ne me plaisait plus du tout, et j'ai eu l'idée de celui-ci hier soir. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

_Hey ! C'est la toute première histoire que je poste ici. Elle reprend les événements de "Dawn of the Planet of the Apes", mais avec une OC et des scènes totalement inédites. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_**Rating** : T (langage grossier, violence, blessures)_

_**Pairing** : Il n'y a aucun pairing. L'histoire se concentre sur la relation non-romantique entre un personnage canon et une OC._

_**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'univers de "La Planète des Singes". Seule ma OC m'appartient._

* * *

**Prologue : Seize ans avant tout ça**

* * *

_Enfin, j'y suis ! _se dit Ana alors qu'elle garait son scooter sur le parking deux roues du seul centre de recherche qui avait accepté de la prendre en stage. Elle avait bataillé durant de longues semaines pour trouver une place quelque part et chaque centre de recherche qu'elle avait contacté lui avait sorti la même excuse : pas assez d'expérience. Alors lorsqu'elle avait ouvert sa boîte mail et découvert cette unique réponse positive, elle avait sauté de joie et crié à tel point que ses parents avaient accouru dans sa chambre, affolés. Le mois d'attente qui avait séparé cet événement et le début de son stage lui avait paru extrêmement long, mais enfin, elle y était : Ana Damer, jeune fille de vingt ans et en deuxième année d'études en éthologie, rêvant de devenir primatologue, allait commencer un stage de six mois dans un centre de recherche sur le comportement de ses animaux préférés : les grands singes.

Ses yeux vert foncé pétillaient d'excitation alors qu'elle ôtait son casque, révélant de longs cheveux blonds un brin décoiffés. Elle fixa un instant le grand bâtiment qui se dressait face à elle, peinant encore à croire qu'elle s'apprêtait à y pénétrer et qu'elle allait enfin être en contact avec des bonobos et des chimpanzés, ses primates préférés. La façade d'un blanc éclatant était décorée d'une immense silhouette verte de singe, sous laquelle on pouvait lire l'inscription « Primate Behavior Research Center ». Finalement, elle s'avança vers l'entrée du bâtiment, ses mains crispées sur la bandoulière de son sac vert clair sur lequel se découpait une photo de chat. Elle ressentait ce que ses parents appelaient des « papillons dans le ventre » tandis que, pour elle, cela ressemblait plutôt à un nid de frelons enragés. Son père lui avait régulièrement répété qu'avec un peu de chance, le directeur du centre était potentiellement son futur employeur.

Ana poussa l'un des battants de la double porte en verre et fit ses premiers pas dans le centre de recherche. En face d'elle se trouvait l'accueil, grand comptoir en demi-cercle derrière lequel cinq personnes planchaient sur des dossiers et tapaient sur des claviers d'ordinateurs. Un peu intimidée, Ana se dirigea vers une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années. Ses cheveux châtains bouclés étaient tirés en arrière dans un énorme chignon et ses lunettes carrées lui donnaient un air strict. Ses yeux ne quittèrent la paperasse qui traînait devant elle seulement lorsqu'Ana osa lui adresser la parole :

« Excusez-moi, madame. Je suis Ana Damer, je commence un stage ici aujourd'hui…

-Mademoiselle Damer, vous dîtes ? répéta la femme sur un ton plus agréable que prévu. Ah, oui, la stagiaire. Je suis Barbara Cox. Veuillez patienter un instant, je vous prie, je vais prévenir monsieur Gordon de votre arrivée. »

Se saisissant du téléphone posé à côté de l'ordinateur, Barbara Cox composa un rapide numéro et, en quelques phrases, annonça à monsieur Gordon, le directeur de recherche, que la stagiaire était là. Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Ana avec un sourire rassurant.

« Monsieur Gordon arrive, mademoiselle Damer. Ne vous inquiétez pas : c'est un homme très agréable, patient et à l'écoute des stagiaires.

-D'accord. Merci beaucoup, madame Cox. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme un peu plus âgé que Barbara et vêtu d'une blouse blanche s'avança vers Ana. Il avait un teint légèrement hâlé, de courts cheveux plus poivre que sel et des yeux bleu-gris. Il dépassait pratiquement tout le monde d'une bonne tête et possédait de larges épaules. Ses lèvres étirées en un sourire charmant dévoilaient des dents bien blanches. Il tendit une main large et carrée sur laquelle les doigts frêles d'Ana se refermèrent avec peu d'assurance.

« Bienvenue, mademoiselle Damer. Je suis Blaine Gordon, le directeur de recherche. C'est moi qui vais vous guider durant les premières semaines de votre stage, puis je vous laisserais entre les mains de mes collègues. Mais je serais toujours là si vous avez la moindre question à me poser. J'espère que vous vous plairez parmi nous.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer, monsieur Gordon. Pour tout vous dire, je commence déjà à me plaire, ici.

-Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose. Avant de vous présenter aux équipes de recherche et aux soigneurs, je vais vous faire visiter les lieux. Suivez-moi. »

Tous deux commencèrent alors la visite des locaux de cet immense bâtiment. Ana découvrit les laboratoires, la clinique vétérinaire, les salles de réunion, la salle informatique, les salles dédiées aux tests et à l'étude du comportement des primates… Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant une immense fenêtre depuis laquelle ils avaient une vue imprenable sur une grande plaine découpée en cinq parties à peu près égales. Chaque partie était délimitée par un haut mur.

« Et c'est ici que les singes passent le plus clair de leur journée, expliqua fièrement Gordon. Chaque parcelle accueille une espèce de grands singes –bonobo, chimpanzé, gorille, orang-outan ou gibbon- et est aménagée selon les besoins spécifiques au bien-être de chaque espèce. Les jeux sont régulièrement renouvelés et les soigneurs ne manquent jamais d'idée pour distraire les singes.

-C'est vraiment magnifique, affirma Ana. Mais, à ce propos, où sont les singes ?

-Ils sont encore dans leur cage de nuit. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à sortir. Je vais vous les montrer. »

Comme pour la plaine, chaque espèce de grand singe avait son couloir avec ses cages de nuit. Les premiers singes qu'Ana rencontra furent les chimpanzés. Jamais elle n'en avait vus d'aussi près. Ils étaient bruyants et agités, n'ayant qu'une hâte : sortir se dégourdir les jambes. Gordon lui proposa de leur donner un peu de nourriture, afin que leur impression sur elle soit bonne. Ana distribua donc à chaque singe un peu de céréales mélangées à de la banane. Elle fit ensuite la rencontre des adorables gibbons, des sages orangs-outans et des impressionnants gorilles.

«Et enfin, ici, ce sont les bonobos » annonça Gordon en poussant une porte.

Ana sentit son cœur s'accélérer à cause de l'excitation. Les bonobos étaient ses animaux préférés. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait d'en voir en vrai… Ils étaient très calmes, comparés aux chimpanzés, et parurent très curieux à la vue de cette nouvelle humaine. Certains bonobos essayèrent même de la toucher en passant leurs mains à travers les barreaux de leurs cages. Cela amusa la jeune fille et Blaine l'autorisa à caresser certains des plus jeunes, tout en lui conseillant d'être plus prudente avec les adultes. Les bonobos ont beau être connus pour leur caractère calme et pacifique, ils restaient des animaux et pouvaient se montrer agressifs.

Ils arrivèrent devant la dernière cage du couloir. Dans celle-ci se trouvait un mâle bonobo adolescent, tout seul alors que ses congénères étaient regroupés par deux ou trois par cage. Replié sur lui-même, ses longs bras entourant ses jambes, il tournait le dos aux humains et fixait le fond de sa cage en se balançant d'avant en arrière dans une attitude angoissée. Ce fut la première chose qui frappa Ana en le voyant.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, à ce petit ange ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète par le comportement du bonobo.

-On ne sait pas, avoua Gordon. Il est arrivé il y a trois jours, il vient d'un laboratoire. On a essayé de le placer avec certains de ses congénères, mais il s'isole sans arrêt et repousse les autres bonobos qui tentent de l'approcher. Il n'est allé à l'extérieur qu'une fois, et même là il restait tout seul dans son coin. Il paraît tout le temps angoissé et stressé. On soupçonne de la maltraitance, mais nous n'en avons aucune preuve… À part son visage.

-Son visage ?

-Oui. Attention, ce n'est pas très beau à voir. »

Gentiment, Gordon fit claquer sa langue plusieurs fois afin d'attirer l'attention du jeune bonobo. Ana put enfin voir son visage. _Ce_ visage. Une face inoubliable et traversée d'une large cicatrice. Mais ce qui la choqua le plus, ce fut son œil gauche, aveugle et recouvert d'une pellicule blanchâtre. Et son regard… Il n'était que peur et détresse. Ana, qui avait énormément d'empathie pour les animaux, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir très mal pour lui. Qu'était-il donc arrivé à ce pauvre singe ?

« Donnez-lui à manger, proposa Gordon. Ça l'apaisera peut-être un peu.

-Vous avez raison. »

Ana laissa tomber une généreuse poignée de nourriture dans la gamelle du singe blessé. Il n'osa même pas s'en approcher, la nourriture se trouvant bien trop près des humains. Il ne mangerait que lorsqu'ils se seraient éloignés.

Ana baissa les yeux pour lire la plaque sur laquelle était inscrit le nom du bonobo. Puis elle releva la tête et, de sa voix douce et rassurante, salua le jeune singe :

« Bonjour, Koba. Je suis Ana. »


	2. Chapitre 1

C'était un soir ordinaire. La lueur du jour cédait lentement la place au doux crépuscule de fin d'été. Il faisait encore clair, mais la forêt de séquoias de Muir Woods étant bien dense, peu de lumière parvenait à transpercer le feuillage dense des arbres et les bois baignaient dans une semi-obscurité agréable.

Il était temps pour Yeux Bleus et Ash de mettre fin à leur partie de pêche et de retourner au village. Le chimpanzé aux yeux azurs se saisit des quelques poissons qu'ils avaient réussi à attraper et se mit en route. Son meilleur ami le suivit et ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner -c'est ce que font tous les meilleurs amis, non ?

Le matin même, lors de la partie de chasse quotidienne, Yeux Bleus s'était retrouvé face à un énorme grizzli qui convoitait le cerf dont le singe voulait s'emparer. Malgré la présence protectrice de son père, César, et le secours très efficace que leur avait porté Koba, Yeux Bleus ne s'en était pas sorti sans égratignure. De larges griffures se creusaient dans son torse, tandis qu'une blessure plus petite traversait sa joue droite. Ash n'avait pas cessé de le titiller par rapport à cette histoire.

"_L'ours ne m'aurait jamais eu_, assura-t-il en signant. _Je suis vif_.

-_Tais-toi, Ash !_" rouspéta son ami, agacé.

Le chimpanzé le plus sombre ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé. Yeux Bleus était susceptible et ne supportait pas qu'on le taquine ainsi. Cela venait probablement du fait qu'il était le fils du chef des Singes et le futur roi de la colonie. Il faisait parfois preuve de fierté et s'énervait dès que quelqu'un lui rappelait qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent qui avait beaucoup à apprendre. Mais à côté de ça, il pouvait se montrer très sympathique et était un bon ami.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur traversée de la forêt, les deux singes se figèrent subitement en voyant un animal totalement inconnu se diriger dans leur direction. La créature se tenait sur deux pattes et présentait une peau qui tirait sur le rose, en grande partie dépourvue de poils. Des pièces de tissues comblaient l'absence de fourrure. Yeux Bleus et Ash n'avaient encore jamais vu pareille bête, mais les singes les plus âgés de la colonie auraient reconnu sans aucun mal un être humain.

L'homme s'arrêta net et écarquilla les yeux en remarquant les deux chimpanzés. La peur apparut sur son visage. Il leva ses mains tremblantes vers eux. Il tenait un objet foncé dont les singes ignoraient la fonction.

"Du-Du calme... bégaya l'homme. Du calme. Couché !"

Comprenant que l'homme représentait potentiellement une menace pour lui et son ami, Yeux Bleus se mit à feuler, tentant ainsi de l'intimider et de le faire fuir. Intrigué, Ash ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en avant vers l'humain. Celui-ci fut littéralement pris de panique.

"Couché !" hurla-t-il.

Un bruit de détonation et une vive lumière s'échappèrent de l'objet que tenait l'homme. Immédiatement après, une douleur indescriptible envahit l'épaule de Ash avant de se répandre dans tout son corps. Il s'écroula sur le sol, tremblant, en état de choc et haletant. Immédiatement, Yeux Bleus se plaça devant Ash pour le protéger et se mit à pousser des hurlements stridents, des appels au secours.

Au même moment, il vit d'autres humains arriver dans leur direction en courant. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds devint immédiatement furieuse en voyant la scène qui se jouait devant elle.

"Carver ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! s'emporta-t-elle.

-Cette saloperie a voulu m'attaquer ! tenta-t-il de se défendre sans baisser son arme.

-Tu mens ! S'il avait voulu t'attaquer, il t'aurait mutilé avant même que tu ne puisses appuyer sur la gâchette de ton arme.

-Ah, ta gueule, Ana!"

Elle voulut répliquer, mais au même moment un brouhaha infernal s'éleva dans les airs. Des centaines de singes surgirent autour d'eux, les encerclant. Les humains qui possédaient des armes les brandirent immédiatement. Mais ils savaient que, même avec des armes à feu, ils ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose devant cette immense tribu de singes.

Yeux Bleus parut rassuré lorsque Rocket, le père de Ash, bondit devant eux. Son corps massif et chauve les protégeait, tandis que la lance qu'il serrait fermement dans sa main tenait les humains à distance. Il poussait des halètements coléreux, furieux de voir ce que ces créatures avaient fait à son fils.

En regardant autour de lui, Yeux Bleus remarqua la présence de Koba. Jamais, au grands jamais, il n'avait vu autant de rage dans les yeux de celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle -et pourtant, Dieu sait à quel point Koba pouvait avoir facilement recours à une colère parfois disproportionnée. Il finit par trouver la personne qu'il cherchait du regard : son père, César, Roi des singes.

L'Alpha se tenait sur une souche d'arbre. Sa silhouette élégamment musclée surplombait le groupe d'Homo Sapiens. César fit rapidement cesser l'agitation des singes, et c'est dans un silence pesant qu'il lorgna les humains, l'air de se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'eux. L'un des humains, sans aucun doute le chef, un homme qui portait un chapeau et était armé d'un long fusil, ne le lâchait pas des yeux. L'humain se redressa prudemment sous le regard intrigué de ses compagnons.

"Malcolm, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta une jeune femme brune.

-On ne vous veut aucun mal ! cria-t-il soudainement, assez fort pour être entendu de tous.

-Tu crois qu'ils te comprennent, peut-être ? s'indigna celui qui portait le nom de Carver. C'est que des singes, je sais pas si tu te rends compte.

-Que des singes ? Vraiment ? Tu crois ? ironisa Malcolm."

Malcolm baissa son arme et ordonna aux autres de faire de même. Tous s'exécutèrent. L'homme au chapeau écarta alors les bras, paumes de mains bien visibles, afin de montrer au chimpanzé qu'il était à présent inoffensif.

"Ça va ?" hésita-t-il.

César le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et...

"PARTEZ !"

Tous les humains sursautèrent, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur. Ces singes parlaient ! César bondit de son piédestal et atterrit devant les humains. Sa taille moins grande que celle d'un humain normal était compensée par une carrure impressionnante.

"D'accord, d'accord, on s'en va, marmonna Malcolm.

-PARTEZ !" hurla soudainement Koba d'une voix emplie de haine.

L'humaine aux cheveux blonds, Ana, eut le réflexe de se tourner vers lui. Et lorsque son regard croisa celui du singe, tous deux crurent recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Chacun comprit que l'autre l'avait reconnu.

"Koba ? osa-t-elle prononcer alors que ses compagnons s'agitaient. C'est toi ?"

Les autres la regardaient, horrifiés de la voir rester plantée là comme une idiote. L'un d'eux, un grand homme bien costaud, l'attrapa par le bras pour la réveiller.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'affola-t-il. Barrons-nous !

-Foster, attends ! supplia-t-elle. Ce singe, il..."

Mais c'est ce même singe qui la coupa avec un hurlement encore plus furieux que le précédent :

"VA-T'EN, HUMAINE !"

Ses mots traversèrent le cœur de la jeune femme avec la violence d'une balle de fusil. Elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à une telle réaction de sa part.

Soudain, Foster la tira par le bras alors que les autres humains avaient déjà commencé à courir. Ana n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre.


	3. Chapitre 2

Les sept humains parvinrent à leurs véhicules, garés à l'orée de la forêt, dans une totale et parfaite panique. Ils montèrent dans les voitures et démarrèrent en trombe. A l'avant de la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait Ana étaient assis Malcolm et Carver. Elle se tenait sur la banquette arrière, entre la jeune femme brune, Ellie, et un adolescent au teint palot, Alexander, le fils de Malcolm. Foster et un autre homme, Kemp, se trouvaient dans l'autre véhicule.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la forêt, ils tentaient de se calmer et de comprendre ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister. Le plus agité était Carver, et Malcolm craignait qu'il ne fasse une attaque.

"Bordel de merde, c'est quoi se délire ? s'écria celui qui avait blessé un singe.

-Calme-toi, Carver, lui intima Malcolm. Je sais que ce qu'on a vu est complètement dingue, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'énerver autant.

-Comment est-ce possible ? marmonna Ana, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ils ont parlé.

-J'en sais rien, avoua le chef du groupe en secouant la tête. Il faut qu'on parle de ça à Dreyfus au plus vite. "

Peu de temps après, ils parvinrent à la zone de quarantaine, située à plusieurs kilomètres de la Colonie de San Francisco. Dreyfus, un homme plus vieux que Malcolm d'une dizaine, au nez chevauché par de grosses lunettes, les y attendait. Bras croisés, traits tendus, il ne pouvait dissimuler son impatience. A peine Malcolm eut-il garé le véhicule que Dreyfus s'avança vers eux d'un pas pressé.

"Alors ? Vous l'avez trouvé ? s'empressa-t-il de demander.

-Faut qu'on parle, répondit spontanément Malcolm.

-Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Dreyfus.

-Je pense qu'on peut remettre le barrage en état, et même générer du courant d'ici une semaine. Mais il y a un problème. Monte."

L'air inquiet, Dreyfus acquiesça et prit la place de Carver, qui passa alors sur la banquette arrière. La voiture redémarra en direction de la ville. Durant le trajet, Malcolm et les autres tentèrent de lui expliquer ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu dans la forêt du Monument National de Muir Woods. Mais les explications étaient confuses, et comme tout le monde parlait en même temps, Dreyfus peinait à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait.

"Donc, si je comprends bien, vous avez été attaqués par des singes ? hésita-t-il.

-Ils ne nous ont pas attaqués, corrigea calmement Ana. Carver a tiré sur l'un d'eux.

-Oh, ça va, s'énerva ce dernier. J'avais la trouille. Je savais pas ce que je faisais.

-Nom de Dieu...marmonna Dreyfus. Combien il y en avait ?

-Beaucoup, répondit Malcolm. Peut-être quatre-vingt.

-Davantage, ajouta Ellie.

-Il y en avait des centaines, confirma Ana.

-Hey ! s'exclama Carver. Non, attends, t'écoute pas ce qu'il te dit : ces singes parlaient !

-Ça, ce n'est pas possible ! s'agaça Dreyfus.

-Et bien si, Dreyfus, je t'assure, assura Malcolm. C'était incroyable.

-Parfaitement ! C'était des singes qui parlent ! Et armés, aussi, de putains de lances !

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que vous croyez avoir vu -ou entendu-, mais tu dois te calmer, d'accord ?"

Carver fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête, visiblement frustré par la réaction de Dreyfus. Ce dernier se tourna ensuite vers Ellie.

"Et pour le virus ? Il y a des risques de contagion ?

-On a tous des gènes qui nous immunisent, expliqua-t-elle. Sinon, il y a bien longtemps que nous serions morts.

-T'en as aucune certitude, la coupa Carver.

-Elle a travaillé au CDC, elle sait ce qu'elle dit, la défendit Malcolm."

Ellie soupira, désespérée par cette situation catastrophique qui ne faisait que s'empirer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'en sais rien, avoua Dreyfus, abattu. On a besoin d'électricité.

-S'ils l'avaient voulu, ils nous auraient tous tué, fit soudainement Malcolm.

-Peut-être qu'il nous a seulement laissés en vie de façon à pouvoir nous suivre, suggéra Carver de manière agressive. De façon à pouvoir savoir où est et à pouvoir nous tuer tous !

-Qu'est-ce que vous appelez "ils" ? s'énerva Dreyfus.

-C'est ce qu'on essaye de te dire depuis tout à l'heure, expliqua Malcolm. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce que tu as connu jusqu'ici. Et leur chef... Il a été remarquable.

-Remarquable ? s'indigna Carver. C'est vraiment ce que t'as pensé ?

-C'est ce qu'on a vu, assura Ana.

-Ouais, c'est ce qu'on a tous vu, ajouta timidement Alexander."

Dreyfus sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis intima à tout le monde l'ordre de garder secret leur expérience dans la forêt. Il ne voulait pas que la Colonie soit prise d'un vent de panique. Chacun promis de tenir sa langue.

La voiture atteignit enfin la ville. Elle s'arrêta et ses passagers en descendirent. Ils passèrent les immenses portes métalliques de la ville et se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une rue noire de monde. Le groupe se sépara, chacun se dirigeant vers son domicile.


	4. Chapitre 3

Allongée sur son lit, Ana fixait le plafond, l'esprit embrouillé. Elle avait eut beaucoup de mal à dormir. Bouleversée par ce que ses amis et elle avaient vu la veille, elle n'avait cessé de se remémorer les images de leur mésaventure. Savoir qu'une tribu de singes doués de parole résidait à seulement quelques dizaines de kilomètres de la Colonie était aussi fascinant que stupéfiant pour la primatologue qu'elle était. Les grands singes, elle les connaissait par cœur, surtout les chimpanzés et les bonobos, ses préférés. Elle savait qu'ils utilisaient divers gestes, expressions faciales et sons pour se faire comprendre. Qu'il était possible de leur enseigner la langue des signes et de pouvoir ainsi communiquer plus simplement et plus clairement avec eux. Elle avait même entendu l'histoire d'un chimpanzé dont les propriétaires avaient tenté d'enseigner la parole et qui, après de très nombreuses années d'entraînement, articulait péniblement des monosyllabes qui ressemblaient plus ou moins aux mots "Pa" et "Ma". Mais jamais elle n'avait eut vent de singes, quels qu'ils soient, capables d'utiliser la parole avec autant de facilité et de fluidité.

Certes, des singes qui parlent, c'est tout bonnement exceptionnel, incroyable, fantastique. Mais il y avait une autre chose qui l'avait encore plus ébranlée durant leur rencontre avec les primates : parmi ces singes doués de paroles se trouvait Koba, le bonobo au visage cicatriciel qu'elle avait rencontré dans un centre de recherche où elle était en stage. Elle était sûre et certaine que c'était lui, et encore plus qu'il l'avait reconnue. Ils s'étaient côtoyés pendant six mois et les grands singes possèdent une excellente mémoire des visages. Jamais elle n'aurait crût le revoir un jour. Durant la nuit, elle s'était également remémorée les bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui au centre de recherche.

Elle se souvenait qu'à l'époque, Koba était un adolescent de dix ans. Il en avait donc maintenant vingt-six, ce qui équivalait à environ quarante-et-un an pour un homme. Il avait une personnalité bien à lui, totalement atypique chez les bonobos, et elle se demandait s'il avait conservé ce caractère unique. Elle se rappelait par exemple qu'il se montrait très réticent envers les contacts physiques, alors que chez les bonobos, comme chez tous les grands singes sociaux, ces contacts sont permanents. Parfois, il autorisait Ana à lui caresser le dos à travers les barreaux de sa cage. Mais ces moments étaient vraiment exceptionnels et Ana devait cesser les caresses dès qu'elle sentait les muscles du singe se raidir.

Une autre chose qu'avait remarquée Ana chez Koba était qu'il présentait de grands signes de stress et d'anxiété. Il était presque tout le temps sur ses gardes, semblant essayer de surveiller toutes les directions en même temps. Dès qu'un humain s'approchait de lui, il rentrait la tête dans les épaules et affichait ce sourire si particulier chez les singes, lèvres retroussées, toutes dents dévoilées, un signe de peur et de soumission. Aucune personne travaillant au centre de recherche n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui, ce qui rendait son comportement assez étonnant, même si beaucoup se doutaient qu'il avait dû en voir des vertes et des pas mûres dans le passé. Sa cicatrice au visage et son œil aveugle en témoignaient.

Les bonobos sont connus pour utiliser les rapports sexuels dans de nombreux contextes autres que la reproduction, notamment pour apaiser les conflits ou le stress. Ana et ses collègues s'étaient donc dits que, pour régler son problème d'anxiété, mettre Koba en contact d'autres singes de son espèce pourrait être une bonne idée. Mais le borgne avait repoussé toutes les avances de ses congénères, comme s'il ne savait tout bonnement pas ce qu'il était censé faire avec eux.

En bref, Koba était un bonobo tout à fait exceptionnel. Et malgré son anxiété et son caractère distant, il avait un bon fond et Ana avait réussi à créer un lien de confiance entre elle et lui. Elle était l'un de ses chercheurs préférés -pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Koba semblait faire plus facilement confiance aux femmes qu'aux hommes. Le singe possédait également une intelligence exceptionnelle et, à la grande surprise de tous les chercheurs, était arrivé au centre avec une excellente maîtrise du langage des signes. Aussitôt qu'elle eut découvert ce fait, Ana se mit à apprendre cette langue afin de pouvoir communiquer avec lui plus simplement.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme fut brusquement ramenée à la réalité par le hurlement tonitruant de l'alarme de la Colonie. Aucun exercice n'était prévu aujourd'hui, et Ana comprit que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Elle se leva rapidement, s'habilla, chaussa ses rangers et courut à l'extérieur de sa maison.

Elle atterrit au milieu d'une foule braillante et agitée. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin à travers cet océan humain et à atteindre les portes de la Colonie où se trouvaient déjà ses amis. Elle arriva au niveau d'Ellie et Malcolm, qui semblaient particulièrement inquiets.

"Que se passe-t-il ? cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre au milieu de tout ce raffut.

-Les singes sont là ! répondit Ellie en haussant également le ton."

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'un grincement métallique se fit entendre et que les portes de la Colonie commencèrent à s'ouvrir. Le silence retomba alors lourdement sur la foule, tous étant choqués par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Les rues habituellement désertes étaient envahies de singes. Il y en avait sur le sol, certains à cheval, mais aussi sur les toits des immeubles. La scène évoqua à plus d'une personne le fameux film d'Hitchcock, Les Oiseaux. Beaucoup étaient armés de lances bien plus grandes qu'eux. Un silence de mort planait sur la ville de San Francisco, un silence qui ne fut brisé qu'une fois ou deux par un hennissement de cheval. Aucun des singes de produisait le moindre son.

Soudain, et ce exactement en même temps, Malcolm et Ana s'avancèrent vers les primates. Ils ignorèrent les cris de Dreyfus qui leur ordonnait de revenir. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils atteignirent ce qui leur semblait être une distance de sécurité. A cet instant, César, le chef des singes, qui se trouvait en première ligne, donna un petit coup de rennes à son cheval pour le faire avancer. Son torse et son visage étaient recouverts d'une sorte de peinture blanche qui représentait un crâne et des côtes.

Il arrêta son cheval à moins de deux mètres de Malcolm et Ana. Son regard scruta l'ensemble des humains qui lui faisaient face. Son air était à la fois méfiant et sévère. Pas vraiment méchant, mais assez intimidant pour décourager qui que ce soit de venir lui chercher des noises.

"Singes !" articula-t-il soudainement.

Sa voix grave ébranla l'assemblée, qui émit un hoquet de stupéfaction. Ana sentit tous les poils de sa nuque se dresser. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi intimidée par un singe. Et pourtant, des singes intimidants, elle en avait connu plus d'un.

L'Alpha reprit :

"Pas vouloir faire... la guerre ! Mais faire... la guerre... si humains l'y obligent !"

Malcolm et Ana n'osèrent même pas prononcer le moindre son, effectuer le moindre geste, et encore moins le regarder dans les yeux. Le chimpanzé se tourna alors vers son fils, Yeux Bleus, qu'Ana reconnut rapidement grâce à la couleur azurée de ses iris. Il descendit de son cheval et s'approcha de l'homme et de la femme en tenant quelque chose dans sa main. Il déposa l'objet aux pieds des humains et repartit immédiatement vers sa monture. Malcolm se pencha pour ramasser ce qui n'était autre que le sac qu'Alexander avait perdu dans la forêt le jour où ils avaient rencontré les singes. Malcolm et Ana se regardèrent, ahuris, puis reportèrent leur attention sur le chef. Celui-ci tendit le bras en direction de la forêt :

"Singes chez eux !"

Il désigna ensuite la ville du doigt.

"Humains chez eux !"

Il lança un dernier regard menaçant à Malcolm et Ana.

"Ne revenez... jamais... chez nous."

Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner de la Colonie, suivi de près par ses fidèles. L'un d'eux, cependant, prit le temps de s'approcher des deux humains. Ce singe, dont la main tenait une longue lance incrustée de clous, n'était autre que Koba.

Il lança aux humains un regard noir qu'Ana ne lui connaissait pas. Si Malcolm recula de deux pas, intimidé, Ana ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle remarqua immédiatement que de profondes cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux emplis de haine et de rage. Il semblait épuisé, mais la colère le maintenait éveillé. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait apparaître les pointes acérées d'immenses canines.

Ana eut un mouvement impulsif et voulut se diriger vers lui, mais Malcolm l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par les épaules. Au même moment, Koba porta son attention sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci frissonna en voyant son regard devenir encore plus meurtrier. Mais elle put voir quelque chose d'autre que la haine et la colère dans ses yeux. Un profond mépris. Elle comprit alors que, oui, il l'avait reconnue... Et qu'il se souvenait et lui en voulait toujours. Ana sentit un poids de culpabilité lui écraser la poitrine.

"Pardonne-moi, Koba..." murmura-t-elle.

Il grogna et lui lança un dernier regard dédaigneux avant de suivre les autres singes.

La panique éclata dans les rues de la Colonie. Les gens criaient, s'affolaient et réclamaient des explications sur ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister. Dreyfus se précipita sur une plateforme et un homme lui donna un haut-parleur. Le chef de la Colonie fit de son mieux pour ramener un peu de calme.

"S'il vous plait, mes amis, s'il vous plait ! cria-t-il. Nous sommes tous immunisés ! Nous sommes tous immunisés ! Sinon, vous et moi serions tous morts aujourd'hui.

-Comment ils nous ont trouvés ? hurla quelqu'un dans la foule.

-C'est nous qui les avons trouvés en premier, avoua Dreyfus.

-Et s'ils reviennent ? lança une autre personne.

-Si jamais ils reviennent... Si jamais ils reviennent, ils le regretteront, assura Dreyfus. Cette cité n'a peut-être pas la force de frappe qu'elle a connu jadis, mais elle a conservé sa puissance de feu. Les stocks d'armes de l'Armée américaine, de la garde nationale, nous avons tout récupéré !"

L'agitation de la foule baissa peu à peu, et Dreyfus put continuer son discours plus calmement.

"Ecoutez : je sais de quoi vous avez peur. J'ai peur, moi aussi, vous pouvez me croire. Mais je sais quelle confiance vous avez placée en moi. Nous avons traversé l'Enfer, ensemble. Mais vous connaissez tous l'enjeu de la situation : nous sommes presque à court de carburant. Ce qui veut dire plus d'électricité. Ce qui veut dire que nous pourrions bien retourner à une époque que nous souhaitons lointaine. Ce barrage est la seule solution. Nous ignorions que nous les trouverions dans le secteur.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? questionna un homme.

-On cherche une autre solution. Parce qu'avec ce courant, on ne comptait pas seulement s'éclairer la nuit. On comptait sur cette électricité pour essayer de contacter le reste du monde. Pour voir s'il y a encore quelqu'un, quelque part. Pour avoir une chance de redémarrer ! De reconquérir ce monde qui nous a été enlevé !"


	5. Chapitre 4

A la suite du discours de Dreyfus, Ana était rentrée chez elle, l'air dépité. Elle s'était affalée sur le canapé déchiré qui trônait au milieu de son salon sale. Elle avait besoin de se reposer et de se remettre de ses émotions. Seulement, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Malcolm était venu frapper à sa porte. Il lui annonça qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Dreyfus de le laisser retourner dans la forêt afin de négocier avec le chef des singes. Dreyfus lui avait laissé un délai de trois jours, pas un de plus, et avait tenu à ce que Ana soit de la partie, étant donné qu'elle avait travaillé avec des singes.

C'est ainsi que dès le lendemain matin, à neuf heures pétantes, Ana se retrouva confinée dans la voiture, en compagnie d'Ellie, Alexander, Malcolm et Carver. Foster et Kemp avaient pris l'autre véhicule. Le temps était mauvais. La pluie s'abattait violemment sur la voiture, réduisant dangereusement la visibilité alors que Malcolm peinait déjà à contrôler la voiture sur les routes sinueuses qui les séparaient de la forêt. Ce fut un énorme soulagement pour tout le monde lorsque, enfin, le véhicule s'arrêta à l'entrée de Muir Woods. Malcolm et Ana, vêtus d'horribles mais pratiques anoraks, en descendirent. Leurs pieds s'enfoncèrent dans des flaques de boues glissantes. Malcolm se tourna vers ceux qui étaient restés dans la voiture.

"Personne ne sort du véhicule, ordonna-t-il. Carver, si nous ne sommes pas revenus dans deux heures, tu ramènes tout le monde en ville, d'accord ?"

Carver acquiesça et alla à la place du conducteur. Malcolm et Ana tournèrent les talons et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt sombre et humide. L'ambiance y était sinistre. Ils n'entendaient rien d'autre que leur respiration, le son chuintant de leurs bottes en caoutchouc dans la boue et les gifles que les gouttes de pluie assénaient à tout ce qu'elles rencontraient. Leur marche était difficile, épuisante, mais ils ne se décourageaient pas.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes, ils commencèrent à croiser de bien étranges sculptures. Des crânes d'animaux -principalement des cervidés- étaient plantés sur des piquets en bois ou suspendus dans les arbres. Cela donnait un côté "Blair Witch" à la forêt. A quoi pouvaient bien servir ces statues ? A signaler aux intrus qu'ils approchaient du territoire des singes ? Avaient-elles un caractère cultuel ? Ana n'en savait rien, mais était complètement fascinée par ce qu'elle pouvait observer.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une sorte d'immense porte constituée de rondins de bois. Ils la passèrent pour pénétrer dans ce qui ressemblait à un village de l'âge de pierre. Malcolm et Ana eurent réellement l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps.

Alors qu'ils avançaient avec prudence entre les huttes en végétaux, ils entendirent un souffle rauque provenant de derrière eux. Ils se figèrent quelques secondes avant de se retourner avec une lenteur calculée. Un énorme gorille, un dos argenté, leur faisait face, l'air très mécontent. Il se dressa sur ses robustes jambes en grognant. Dans cette position, il dépassait les deux mètres de haut. Il prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha une série de hurlements puissants. Ses cris alertèrent d'autres gorilles qui surgirent de leurs huttes. Malcolm et Ana se firent rapidement encercler. Ils furent saisis par les poignets et les chevilles et traînés à travers le village.

Les gorilles finirent par les jeter au sol. Ana et Malcolm s'écrasèrent dans le gravier et se relevèrent avec hésitation. Des centaines de singes, des milliers même, les regardaient. On aurait dit qu'ils les attendaient. Beaucoup s'approchèrent, peu enjoués de voir des humains sur leur territoire, mais la seule personne que voyait Ana était Koba qui la dévisageait avec aversion. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans la gorge de l'humaine. Son regard n'était que haine et cruauté. Ses doigts pianotaient sur l'immense lance qu'il tenait fermement, trahissant à la fois son agacement et son impatience quant à pouvoir utiliser ladite lance.

Les deux humains, suivis de près par les singes menaçants, s'avancèrent pour arriver devant un grand rocher. Là, Koba prit un malin plaisir à pousser violemment Ana au sol, tandis que le gorille s'occupait de faire la même chose à Malcolm. L'homme et la femme se mirent à genoux, ne souhaitant pas être bousculés à nouveau. Ils levèrent la tête et virent César, le Roi des singes, arriver sur la pointe du rocher. Il semblait plus agacé que vraiment en colère de voir ces deux humains sur son domaine.

"Pitié, ne nous tuez pas ! s'empressa de dire Malcolm. Ecoute juste ce qu'on a à te dire. Je sais... "Ne revenez pas", c'est ce que tu as dis. On ne serait pas revenu si ce n'était pas..."

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Comme il essayait de se relever, le gorille le plaqua violemment sur le sol une nouvelle fois. Malcolm s'excusa discrètement avant de reporter son attention sur César.

"On a quelque chose à vous montrer, continua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas loin, ajouta Ana.

-Humains menteurs ! cria soudainement Koba.

-Non, non, non ! C'est vrai ! fit Malcolm, mal à l'aise. On voudrait juste te montrer quelque chose.

-Là, tu comprendras, compléta Ana. Fais-nous confiance.

-Humaine indigne de confiance ! hurla Koba, accusateur, en désignant Ana."

Ses paroles choquèrent la jeune femme, qui se tourna vivement vers celui avec qui elle était autrefois très proche. Pensait-il vraiment ces mots ? Le regard haineux qu'il posa sur elle lui souffla que c'était fort probable. Autour d'eux, les singes se mirent à s'agiter et à crier. Mais le calme revint brutalement lorsque César, qui gardait un calme remarquable, leva une main.

"Montrez...moi." fit-il.

Malcolm acquiesça. Les humains se relevèrent et commencèrent à marcher en direction du barrage. César descendit de son rocher. Lui et plusieurs autres singes, dont Koba, suivirent les deux Homo Sapiens. Du coin de l'œil, Ana vit César arriver à sa hauteur. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit assez intimidée par sa carrure musclée, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander timidement :

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

Le chimpanzé se tourna vers lui, l'air surpris que l'humaine ose s'adresser à lui. Il mit quelques secondes à répondre sur un ton calme :

"César. Et toi ?

-Ana."

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au barrage. Ils y entrèrent et Malcolm essaya d'expliquer aux singes le fonctionnement du barrage avec des mots simples.

"C'est ce qu'on avait l'habitude d'appeler une "petite hydro". Au départ, elle alimentait des zones plus au nord, mais on a redirigé les lignes électriques en direction de la ville. Avant, c'était une centrale nucléaire qui l'alimentait, mais elle a lâché il y a longtemps. On s'est rabattus sur des générateurs au gas-oil et sur des gazéificateurs. Mais si on arrive à refaire fonctionner ce barrage, on aura au moins une chance de ravoir un peu de courant."

Il se tut et se tourna vers César, attendant une quelconque réponse de sa part. Mais n'en obtenant aucune, il s'approcha de lui.

"Est-ce que tu comprends quelque chose à ce que je dis ?

-La...lumière ? proposa César.

-Oui, fit Malcolm. La lumière. Vous êtes chez vous, ici. Je t'assure qu'on ne cherche absolument pas à vous en faire partir.

-Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est que tu nous laisses travailler ici avec notre équipe, finit gentiment Ana.

-Vous amener autres humains ? s'emporta Koba avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par César.

-Quelques-uns, oui, confirma-t-elle doucement. Nous ne sommes pas une menace.

-Si nous en sommes une, il ne te reste plus qu'à nous tuer."

L'agitation revint soudainement parmi les singes tandis que César réfléchissait à une réponse. Celle qu'il donna ne fit clairement pas l'unanimité parmi ses semblables.

"D'accord. Mais pas d'armes. Seule condition pour rester."

Malcolm et Ana poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ils sortirent du barrage et, toujours en compagnie des singes, retraversèrent la forêt pour retourner près de leurs véhicules. En arrivant, ils remarquèrent immédiatement Carver qui, ne changeant rien à ses habitudes, pointait un pistolet vers les singes. Malcolm se dirigea vers lui avec un air grave.

"Il faut leur donner nos armes, expliqua-t-il. C'est leur seule condition.

-Leur condition pour quoi ? bafouilla Ellie.

-Pour qu'on reste."


	6. Chapitre 5

Comme il en était convenu, le groupe de Malcolm confia toutes ses armes aux singes. En échange, César les autorisa à rester sur le territoire de son peuple pour travailler sur le barrage. Il leur ordonna cependant de ne pas traîner. De se concentrer simplement sur ce qu'ils avaient à faire et de repartir dès qu'ils le pourraient. Il savait cependant que sa décision d'accepter les humains chez lui ne faisait pas l'unanimité auprès des singes.

Auprès d'un, en particulier.

Plusieurs heures avaient passées depuis que les singes avaient laissé les humains installer leur campement dans un coin sûr de la forêt. Le ciel était noir et perlé d'étoiles. Koba était allongé sur la peau d'ours qui traînait au milieu de sa hutte et qui faisait office de lit. Son œil droit, le seul qui avait conservé sa couleur et sa fonction (le gauche ne distinguait plus que de vagues ombres grises à travers un épais voile blanchâtre), fixait le plafond. Il se remettait lentement de l'affront publique dont il venait d'être victime.

Le fait que des humains, ces créatures qu'il détestait tant, soient autorisés à travailler sur le territoire des singes le rendait furieux. Il avait fait part de son mécontentement auprès de César, et avait même eu l'audace d'élever la voix face à lui. Le chimpanzé, que Koba considérait pourtant comme l'un de ses plus proches amis, voir même comme un frère, s'était dressé sur ses jambes, menaçant, afin de lui rappeler qu'il s'adressait à son chef. César était une personne pleine de bonté, mais qui savait pourtant faire preuve d'autorité envers ceux qui le défiaient. Intimidé face à ce singe qui faisait presque une tête de plus que lui, Koba s'était résolu à montrer sa soumission en s'accroupissant, tête baissée, et en tendant la main vers son roi. Il avait sentit les doigts de César venir caresser sa paume, signe que l'Alpha faisait preuve d'indulgence. Après ça, il s'était relevé et réfugié dans sa hutte, seul avec sa frustration.

Bien que sa colère ait déjà bien diminuée, elle ne disparaîtrait pas avant peut-être plusieurs jours et allait l'empêcher de dormir. Ça, il commençait à y être habitué : il n'avait fait que des nuits blanches depuis la rencontre inopinée entre les singes et les humains, ce qui expliquait les profonds cernes qui se creusaient sous ses yeux. Il avait enchaîné les cauchemars et les flash-back à propos de son passé atrocement douloureux.

L'un des humains en particulier avait fait resurgir en lui ces horribles souvenirs et sa haine. Ana, cette traîtresse.

Koba avait du mal à croire qu'il y eut une époque où, quand il n'était encore qu'un jeune bonobo qui faisait office d'objet d'études pour les humains, il l'avait appréciée. Il l'avait aimée, oui. Adorée, même. C'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait pas nier. L'humaine avait toujours été très gentille, douce et attentionnée avec lui au centre de recherche où ils s'étaient rencontrés -ce fut le seul établissement dans lequel Koba n'avait pas dû faire face aux seringues et aux scalpels. Dès qu'elle avait du temps libre, elle venait le voir pour lui parler, jouer avec lui, le caresser -quand il était d'humeur pour les contacts physiques. Parfois, elle était carrément maternelle avec lui. Elle avait dû remarquer la détresse dans laquelle il était constamment et l'avait donc pris sous son aile. Rares étaient les humains qui s'étaient comportés ainsi avec lui.

Puis il y eut ce fameux jour où la femme, alors âgée de vingt ans, lui avait susurré cette phrase : "Je serais toujours là pour toi."

_Quel idiot j'ai été de la croire..._ pensa-t-il en grommelant et en se tournant sur son lit.

Lorsque l'humaine lui avait promis ça, Koba avait été persuadé qu'elle le protégerait pour toujours. Que, grâce à elle, plus jamais les humains ne le feraient souffrir. Cette simple phrase avait suffis à renforcer davantage l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Et puis un jour, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, l'humaine ne s'était pas montrée au centre de recherche. Il avait été attristé et déçu par son absence, mais pas inquiet. Cela arrivait, parfois, que des chercheurs ne viennent pas travailler un jour ou deux. Il s'était dit qu'elle reviendrait vite le voir.

Une semaine avait passée sans nouvelle d'Ana. L'angoisse avait commencé à lui serrer l'estomac. Il craignait qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose de mal. Une maladie ? Un accident ? Ne pas savoir l'avait plus inquiété qu'autre chose.

De nombreuses semaines passèrent et la dépression vint peu à peu remplacer l'anxiété du bonobo. Le jour où il fut transféré dans un autre institut, il avait compris que ses chances de revoir Ana étaient quasi nulles et que les mauvais humains en profiteraient pour le torturer à nouveau. Il était alors parti pour six années supplémentaires de souffrance.

Et là, seize ans après la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Ana, alors qu'il la croyait disparue à tout jamais, voir carrément morte, et qu'il avait rangé son image dans un coin reculé de son esprit, la voici qui réapparaissait comme par magie. La colère, l'incompréhension et un sentiment immense de trahison s'étaient alors emparés de Koba. Elle l'avait en réalité lâchement abandonné dans ce centre de recherche après lui avoir fait une si belle promesse pleine de mensonges. Il se disait qu'il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Koba se retourna encore plusieurs fois dans son lit, incapable de fermer l'œil. Après un certain temps, n'en pouvant plus, il finit par se lever et sortir discrètement de sa hutte, non sans s'assurer au préalable que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages.

Pendant ce temps-là, les humains dégustaient des plats en conserve autour d'un feu de camp. Leur campement était entièrement monté et ils étaient épuisés. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie : se reposer. Ils savaient qu'une longue journée les attendait, le lendemain.

Soudain, Foster prit la parole, l'air inquiet :

"Vous savez ce qui me fait le plus peur, chez eux ? Ils n'ont besoin de presque rien : ni courant, ni lumière, ni chauffage. C'est ça, l'avantage qu'ils ont. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont plus forts que nous.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Foster, glissa doucement Ana. Ces singes ne sont pas des sauvages. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils nous attaquent. Je veux dire, ils n'auraient aucun intérêt à le faire.

\- Peut-être, mais je pense qu'on ferait quand même mieux de monter la garde, suggéra Kemp, anxieux.

\- Sans nos armes ? fit Foster. À quoi ça servirait ?

\- S'ils voulaient nous tuer, on serait déjà morts, ajouta Malcolm.

\- Peut-être qu'ils se disent juste que rien ne presse, lança Carver. Ils ont déjà tué la moitié de la planète.

\- N'accuse pas les singes, Carver, souffla Ana, désapprobatrice.

\- Qui veux-tu que j'accuse ? Ça s'appelait la "Grippe Simienne".

\- C'était un virus créé par des scientifiques dans un labo, intervint Ellie. Les chimpanzés sur qui ils l'ont testé n'avaient pas leur mot à dire.

\- Épargne-moi le speech baba cool à la con. Tu vas me dire que ça te rends pas malade de les voir ? Hein ?"

Ignorant quoi répondre, Ellie baissa la tête. Carver vit qu'elle était en position de faiblesse et en profita pour frapper là où ça fait mal.

"T'avais pas une petite fille ?"

Ellie releva brusquement la tête, choquée.

"Carver, ça suffit ! s'énerva Malcolm.

\- Comment elle est morte ? continua-t-il en ignorant le chef du groupe.

\- J'ai dit : ça suffit !

\- Ou ta femme, toi, c'est pareil. Ou ta famille, Ana. Comment ils sont morts, hein ? C'est pas de la faute de ces foutus macaques, peut-être ?

\- Tais-toi, Carver ! s'emporta la jeune femme. T'es vraiment dégueulasse !

\- Carver, tu ferais mieux de te taire avant que je pète la gueule, le menaça Foster."

Intimidé par cet homme beaucoup plus fort que lui, Carver soupira d'exaspération et enfonça sa casquette sur sa tête.

"D'accord... c'est moi, le sale con."

Il se leva et partit d'un pas pressé vers sa tente. L'ambiance autour du feu de camp était devenue pesante. Ana et Ellie, toutes deux choquées par les propos de Carver, pouvaient heureusement compter l'une sur l'autre pour se consoler.

Au final, tout le monde était plus ou moins énervé. Plus personne n'était d'humeur à continuer à manger. Malcolm proposa donc aux autres d'aller dans leurs tentes afin de passer une bonne nuit de repos bien mérité. Tous acquiescèrent et partirent se coucher.

Ana avait décidé de s'installer un peu en retrait des autres. Ainsi, elle aurait un peu plus de chance de voir des animaux sauvages s'approcher de sa tente. Camper au milieu d'une forêt comme celle-ci était l'un des points positifs de leur chantier sur le barrage. Elle regrettait fortement d'avoir perdu son appareil photo durant cette apocalypse : ici, il y avait de magnifiques oiseaux, des cervidés et même des pumas à photographier. Ana aimait beaucoup les félins, et elle espérait de tout cœur croiser un lion des montagnes.

Elle s'installa quelques instants à l'entrée de sa tente, assise dans l'herbe agréablement fraîche. Ses yeux fixaient le ciel étoilé. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait repérer une chouette ou un hibou ? En tout cas, elle entendait distinctement les stridulement des criquets mâles qui donnaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour attirer une potentielle partenaire.

Soudain, un autre son parvint à ses oreilles. Un bruit de pas étouffé par le tapis d'herbe, mais qui réussit tout de même à la faire sursauter. Au son, elle devina que ce qui l'approchait ne portait pas de chaussures. Il s'agissait donc d'un animal.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit et se retrouva face à une imposante silhouette humanoïde. La silhouette l'approcha et sortit de l'ombre pour s'exposer à la lumière de la lune. Les rayons lunaires faisaient scintiller son œil blanc. Ana ne put distinguer aucune expression sur son visage noir, et elle ne savait pas si sa présence devait l'effrayer, l'intimider ou la réjouir.

"_Il faut qu'on parle, Ana,_ signa-t-il peu rapidement.

\- _Je sais de quoi, Koba."_ répondit-elle en signant également, afin de ne pas être entendue par les personnes de son groupe.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Il n'aimait pas être aussi prêt des humains et craignait d'être repéré. Mais il voulait vraiment lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il en avait carrément besoin. Ana hésita un moment, mais se rappela soudainement qu'il s'agissait d'un singe qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de lui. Il n'était pas méchant - du moins, elle ne l'avait jamais connu méchant. Elle se leva alors et tous deux s'éloignèrent de plusieurs mètres. Là, Koba se tourna brusquement vers elle, les yeux pétillants de colère.

"_Pourquoi es-tu partie ?!_ signa-t-il avec véhémence.

\- Koba... je suis vraiment désolée, dit Ana en cherchant mes mots. Je ne voulais pas...

\- _Tu m'as abandonné ! Tu as laissé les humains me torturer !_

\- Non, je... Écoute : je n'étais en stage dans ce centre que pour six mois. J'étais obligée de partir...

\- _Tu avais dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi. Et tu es partie du jour au lendemain sans même me prévenir._

\- Je sais que je suis partie sans te prévenir. J'ignore pourquoi j'ai fait ça... C'était égoïste de ma part, je m'en veux. Mais...

-_Je t'ai attendue pendant des semaines. Tu n'es jamais revenue._

\- Je suis revenue. Quand j'ai obtenu mon diplôme, j'ai eu la chance d'obtenir un poste au centre. Je suis revenue pour toi. Mais tu n'y étais plus...

\- _J'ai été transféré dans un autre laboratoire plusieurs mois après ton départ. Les humains m'y ont torturé. Je pensais que, grâce à toi, je n'aurais plus à subir ce genre de chose. Quel idiot j'ai été de croire ça..."_

Il fit une petite pause, le temps de se calmer. Car ses signes devenaient de plus en plus rapides et nerveux.

"_Je t'aimais_, reprit-il plus calmement. _Je te faisais confiance. Mais tu as tout gâché. Les humains gâchent toujours tout..._

\- Koba..."

Ana ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait se sentir coupable ou pas, mais les paroles du bonobo faisaient peser le poids énorme de la culpabilité sur ses frêles épaules. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il soit furieux contre elle. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Mais elle regrettait amèrement que leur si belle amitié se soit ainsi dégradée. Elle fit une tentative un peu inespérée de se rattraper.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, Koba... Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu serais transféré dans un autre laboratoire. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que des personnes te feraient du mal. Je regrette de t'avoir abandonné à ton propre sort. Tu m'en veux, je te comprends et ne te le reproche pas."

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour chercher ses mots, puis reprit :

"Je t'aimais aussi, Koba... Je t'aime toujours. Je regrette de t'avoir laissé. Est-ce que tu... tu pourrais me pardonner ?"

Il allait répondre lorsqu'une voix et des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ana devina qu'il s'agissait de Malcolm.

"_Sauve-toi, Koba_, signa-t-elle."

Elle vit la haine dans son regard lorsqu'il tourna la tête en direction de Malcolm. Puis ses yeux se reposèrent sur la jeune femme.

"Quitter... territoire... des singes, dit-il, à l'oral, sur un ton froid et sec. César... faire confiance aux humains... mais Koba non."

Il grimpa dans un arbre avec une agilité et une rapidité surprenantes pour un singe de son âge. Au même moment, Malcolm arriva aux côtés d'Ana.

"Mon Dieu, Ana, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! râla-t-il, un peu essoufflé, preuve qu'il avait couru. On a trouvé ta tente vide, on se demandait où tu étais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Le ton sur lequel il lui parlait le faisait ressembler à un père disputant son enfant désobéissant. Cela fit sourire Ana, qui refusa cependant de lui dire la vérité.

"Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura-t-elle. J'ai simplement vu un animal. Je l'ai suivi pour essayer de l'identifier, mais il s'est sauvé. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait aussi peur.

\- Ne nous refais plus jamais un truc comme ça, s'il te plaît.

\- Promis."

Suite à ces mots, ils repartirent en direction de leur campement pour aller se coucher.

* * *

Ouf ! Il était bien long, ce chapitre. Et oui, ceci est une petite "note de l'auteur".

Tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier tous mes lecteurs. Cette FanFiction a été lue une centaine de fois, commentée et suivie. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès en un si court laps de temps. Ça me fait énormément plaisir !

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et, surtout, de la relation entre Ana et Koba, que j'essaie de rendre la plus réaliste possible. Koba, c'est mon personnage préféré dans _La Planète des Singes : L'Affrontement_ et je trouve qu'il est trop rarement mis en valeur dans les FanFics. Généralement, il est juste dépeint comme un monstre sans foi ni loi et dépourvu de tout bon sentiment. On oublie trop souvent que c'est un passé terriblement douloureux et traumatisant qui est responsable de sa transformation en être cruel et impitoyable. Je me permets de citer une phrase prononcée par Matt Reeves, réalisateur du film : « Koba n'est pas destiné à être un méchant. C'est un personnage vraiment tragique ». Je pense personnellement que tout ce dont a besoin Koba, c'est d'être aimé et compris, au moins par une personne. C'est pourquoi j'ai créé Ana, une personne qu'il a connue et aimée dans sa jeunesse, une personne capable de lui donner l'amour qu'il n'a pas reçu quand il était petit. Je tenais à réaliser un personnage qu'il connaît depuis longtemps car j'ai du mal à imaginer Koba faire confiance à un humain qu'il ne connaît pas du tout.


	7. Chapitre 6

Le lendemain matin, les singes se réveillèrent tôt pour aller chercher les humains à leur campement et les conduire au barrage. Koba sortit de sa hutte. Il semblait de plus ou moins meilleure humeur que la veille et, pour la première fois depuis la rencontre entre les singes et les humains, il avait passé une vraie nuit de sommeil. Parler à Ana lui avait fait plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et c'est plus apaisé qu'il était rentré au village des Singes. Lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur lui avait permis d'ôter un poids de ses épaules. Certes, il n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner le fait de l'avoir abandonné au centre de recherches, mais il devait admettre qu'il se sentait un tout petit peu mieux. Même si, depuis qu'il lui avait parlé, il ressentait également un autre sentiment assez désagréable et dont il ne parvenait pas à trouver l'origine. Une sorte d'angoisse ou d'appréhension.

Bah ! Il s'était dit que ce devait être la présence des humains qui lui faisait pas. Qu'il n'irait parfaitement bien que lorsque les humains ne présenteraient plus une menace pour les siens. Aussi, sa confrontation antérieure avec César lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge. Il risquait donc d'être irritable tout au long de la journée -chose plutôt courante avec lui- et sa furie pouvait resurgir à n'importe quel moment.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la caverne qui faisait office d'écurie, il fut interpellé par son neveu honorifique, Yeux Bleus.

"_Oncle Koba ? Comment vas-tu ? _signa-t-il, l'air préoccupé.

-_Mieux qu'hier. Encore un peu en colère, mais mieux._

_-Tu avais l'air tellement furieux. J'étais inquiet pour toi."_

Koba ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un se fasse du soucis pour lui. De la manière la plus gentille au monde, il passa une main dans la fourrure du crâne de Yeux Bleus, l'ébouriffant au passage. Le jeune chimpanzé pouffa de rire.

_"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je vais bien._

_-Que faisais-tu, hier soir ? Je t'ai vu revenir de la forêt tard dans la nuit."_

Koba retint son souffle un instant. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas répondre honnêtement à cette question, surtout si c'était Yeux Bleus qui la lui posait. Il l'avait toujours mis en garde contre les humains, lui rappelant sans cesse à quel point ils étaient dangereux et haïssables. De quoi aurait-il l'air s'il lui avouait qu'il était allé parler à une humaine ?

_"Je suis juste sorti pour m'aérer l'esprit,_ répondit-il finalement. _Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton père, j'en avais vraiment besoin."_

Yeux Bleus hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait par cette explication.

_"Aujourd'hui, on accompagne les humains au barrage,_ l'informa le jeune singe. _Tu viens avec nous ?_

_-Non. Aujourd'hui, je chasse."_

Yeux Bleus acquiesça une nouvelle fois, mais lâcha tout de même un soupir de déception. Il aurait apprécié que son oncle soit de la partie. Ce dernier lui ébouriffa une dernière fois les poils, puis tous deux s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Soudain, Koba se retourna vers son neveu.

"Yeux Bleus ?" l'interpella-t-il en parlant, afin d'attirer son attention.

Le chimpanzé aux yeux azurs se tourna vers lui. Le bonobo continua en signant :

_"Soit prudent. Méfie-toi d'eux. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit à leur sujet._

_-Promis."_

Koba continua son chemin pour arriver à l'écurie. Ses plus fidèles amis, les chimpanzés Grey et Stone, l'y attendaient. Ils avaient déjà préparé leurs chevaux et celui du bonobo, qui était sans conteste le leader du trio. Koba monta sur l'étalon noir qui patientait sagement.

_"Où allons-nous ?_ signa Grey.

_-A la ville des humains"_ répondit sèchement son chef.

Ils attendirent que César et les autres singes soient partis à la rencontre des humains pour pouvoir sortir du village en toute discrétion. Une fois dans la forêt, ils s'élancèrent au galop en direction du Golden Gate Bridge.

Ils l'atteignirent plus rapidement qu'ils ne le pensaient, et la vue du pont rouge leur évoqua un tas de souvenirs. C'était ici que les Singes avaient affronté des policiers armés avant d'aller se réfugier dans Muir Woods, dix ans auparavant. De nombreuses voitures, certaines renversées, trônaient au milieu de la route, garées là pour de très nombreuses années encore. La peinture rougeâtre du pont s'écaillait un peu partout, tandis que des plantes grimpantes s'étaient lancées à l'assaut de sa structure métallique menacée par la rouille.

Les trois singes descendirent de leurs chevaux. Il valait mieux continuer à pied. Ils attachèrent les longes de leurs montures à la branche basse d'un arbre qui avait poussé à une dizaine de mètres du pont. L'endroit était entouré d'herbe, ainsi les équidés ne risquaient pas d'avoir faim.

Les trois primates se dirigèrent vers le pont et escaladèrent l'un des nombreux câbles abîmés. C'est en faisant de périlleuses acrobaties à plus de deux-cents mètres de haut qu'ils traversèrent le pont et atteignirent la ville des humains. Là, ils se laissèrent glisser le long d'un grand échafaudage situé à côté d'un grand entrepôt et s'arrêtèrent pour observer une troupe d'humains qui s'agitait. Dissimulés dans l'ombre et par le lierre grimpant qui dévorait la structure en ferraille, les risques qu'ils couraient de se faire repérer étaient minimes.

Confus par leur présence dans ce lieu aux airs plutôt hostiles, Grey se tourna vers son chef et signa :

"_Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?_

_-César fait confiance aux humains, mais Koba non"_ répondit le bonobo sans lâcher les humains de son regard meurtrier.

Soudain, le bruit d'une rafale de balles tirées par une arme automatique attira leur attention. Le son puissant provenait de l'autre côté de l'entrepôt. Koba et ses deux acolytes pénétrèrent discrètement dans le bâtiment par une fenêtre cassée afin de voir ce qu'il se tramait là-derrière. Avançant en se balançant sur les poutres du plafond, ils arrivèrent derrière deux hommes armés de fusils d'assaut. Ils faisaient des tests en tirant sur un camion. Concentrés sur leur tâches, ils ne remarquèrent même trois les trois singes. Koba fit signe à Stone et Grey de l'attendre et profita de la distraction des deux humains pour se faufiler dans une pièce sur droite. A peine eut-il passé la porte que la vision qui s'offrit à lui le frappa de plein fouet.

Dans cette très grande pièce étaient entreposées des armes en nombre trop important pour être calculé. Des fusils d'assaut de toutes sortes côtoyaient des pistolets-mitrailleurs et autres lances-roquettes. Koba sauta en bas d'un escalier de quelques marches et inspecta rapidement ce qui ressemblait à un canon. Puis il reporta son regard intimidé sur les fusils.

_Ils sont encore plus dangereux que ce que je croyais..._

"Hey !"

Ce cri, qui provenait de derrière lui, le fit sursauter et rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Il se retourna pour voir un humains pointer un fusil sur lui. C'était l'un des deux hommes qu'il avait vu en train de tester des armes. Ses cheveux châtains lui arrivaient presque aux épaules. Même s'il était plutôt grand, sa carrure maigrelette n'effrayait absolument pas Koba, qui possédait assez de force pour lui briser un bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une branche d'arbre. Cependant, l'arme qu'il tenait dans ses mains l'en dissuadait fortement.

"Tu bouges plus ! lui ordonna l'humain sur un ton qui trahissait sa peur. Tu bouges plus, t'as compris ? Terry ! Terry, viens voir !"

Un autre humain, plus petit, plus dodu et aux cheveux bruns très courts, accouru aussitôt. Lui aussi tenait une arme dont le canon ne tarda pas à pointer en direction de Koba.

"Nom de Dieu...marmonna-t-il en s'approchant de son collègue. Comment il est entré ?

-Je sais pas, avoua le plus grand des deux. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On le descend ?

-J'en sais rien..."

En regardant le bonobo droit dans les yeux, Terry ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un commentaire auquel Koba était plutôt habitué, l'ayant entendu à maintes reprises au cours de sa vie :

"Ce qu'on peut dire, en tout cas, c'est que t'as vraiment une sale gueule."

_Sale gueule..._ Et la faute à qui, hein ? Comme s'il avait demandé à être défiguré et à moitié aveugle.

Bon, pas le temps de s'attarder sur des remarques blessantes provenant de stupides humains. Koba devait trouver rapidement un truc pour échapper à ces deux hommes armés. Il ne pouvait pas les attaquer, même s'il en mourrait d'envie, ce serait du suicide. Ni appeler Stone et Grey à la rescousse. Cela risquerait d'attirer d'autres humains et ils se feraient sans doute abattre tous les trois. Que faire, alors ?

Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il allait devoir mettre sa dignité de côté, mais aucune autre idée ne lui venait en tête. Alors il se lança.

Il leur tira la langue. En un éclair, son expression de colère fut remplacée par la mine joyeuse d'un bonobo adorable, innocent et joueur. Priant pour que ses deux amis ne le surprennent pas, Koba se mit à faire le singe. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, étant donné que c'était une chose qu'un de ses anciens propriétaires l'avait forcé à faire durant des mois. Il poussa de petits aigus, marcha de la manière la plus gourde possible et avança vers les humains en se frappant la poitrine, tel un gorille. Les deux hommes ne baissait pas leur garde et semblaient confus par le changement d'humeur soudain du bonobo, mais étaient clairement en train de se laisser berner par ce petit manège. Koba se tenait maintenant juste devant eux, accroupi et riant.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? s'étonna l'humain le plus mince.

-Je pense qu'il a juste faim, répondit son collègue. A mon avis, il a dû être séparé des autres."

Puis il s'adressa directement à Koba, lui parlant de manière particulièrement agressive :

"T'es perdu ? Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?"

Le bonobo ne répondit rien et se contenta de feindre l'incompréhension. L'humain fit un geste brusque avec son arme afin de le chasser de l'entrepôt.

"Allez ! Fout le camp ! Tire-toi de là, stupide macaque !"

_Stupide humain._

Gardant son masque de singe gentil, Koba s'éloigna d'eux. Aussitôt leur eut-il tourné le dos que son regard redevint des plus haineux. Il était furieux, mais en même temps un peu soulagé que Grey et Stone n'aient pas assisté à ce numéro de cirque humiliant. Il retrouva les deux chimpanzés à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

_"Assez d'armes pour tuer tous les singes,_ signa-t-il avec colère. _Il faut prévenir César. On ne sait pas ce que les humains préparent."_


	8. Chapitre 7

Malcolm et son groupe, accompagnés par César, Yeux Bleus (qui tenait dans ses bras un bébé chimpanzé à moitié endormi), un orang-outan au disque facial pleinement développé du nom de Maurice, Rocket et de nombreux autres singes, étaient arrivés au barrage rapidement. Plusieurs fois sur la route, Ana avait jeté de brefs coups d'œil autour d'elle et fut surprise et déçue de ne pas trouver Koba parmi les singes. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que César s'étonnait aussi de l'absence du bonobo. Le chimpanzé se tourna vers Maurice et lui demanda :

"Koba, où ?

\- Encore en colère, répondit-il simplement. Il chasse, aujourd'hui."

En colère ? Pourquoi ? Savoir qu'il allait mal rendit son absence insupportable pour Ana. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là pour, au moins, essayer de l'aider à aller mieux.

_"Est-ce que je ne m'inquiéterais pas un peu trop pour lui ?"_ se questionna-t-elle avant de hausser les épaules.

Tandis que les singes et leurs chevaux restaient à la surface, toujours un peu méfiants pour certains, les humains pénétrèrent dans l'infrastructure délabrée. À l'intérieur, la poussière et la moisissure s'étalaient sur la plupart des murs et rendaient le sol désagréablement collant. Alors que tous les humains se trouvaient sur une plateforme au sommet d'une échelle, Malcolm expliqua aux autres comment ils allaient s'y prendre.

"Carver, Foster, Kemp et moi allons descendre dans les tuyaux. On y va avec de la Dynamite, qui nous servira à dégager tout ce qui bloquera le passage."

Les yeux d'Ellie s'écarquillèrent de peur.

"Mais tu es fou ? s'opposa-t-elle immédiatement. Et s'il vous arrive quelque chose, là dedans ?

\- C'est pour ça que je veux que vous, vous restiez ici afin de nous aider en cas de pépin. Mais je vous promets que rien de mal n'arrivera. D'accord ?"

Peu convaincue, Ellie hocha la tête à contrecœur. Malcolm descendit ensuite l'échelle pour rejoindre les trois hommes qui l'attendaient, tandis que son fils, sa femme et Ana le suppliaient d'être prudent. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans un énorme tuyau, Carver avec plusieurs bâtons de Dynamite à la main. Ils disparurent très vite, avalés par le cylindre gris anthracite.

De longues minutes passèrent, un silence pesant s'était installé dans le barrage. De manière régulière, une goutte d'eau tombait du plafond et venait s'écraser dans une flaque formée par ses devancières, provoquant un petit son aigu. Ana, Ellie et Alexander ne parvenaient même pas à entendre les singes et leurs chevaux, à l'extérieur du barrage.

Voyant qu'une inquiétude croissante venait faire frissonner Ellie, Ana posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Cela attira son attention et ses yeux tombèrent sur un sourire sincère et rassurant.

"N'aie pas peur, Ellie, lui dit-elle tendrement. Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis sûre. Malcolm est très intelligent, il sait ce qu'il fait.

\- J'espère que tu as raison...

\- Fais-moi confiance."

Alors qu'Ellie commençait à sourire faiblement, Alexander prit soudainement la parole, sa voix timide parvenant à peine à percer le silence assourdissant qui les entourait.

"Je savais pas que t'avais une fille."

Ellie tourna la tête vers lui. Ana l'imita. La femme brune parut évidemment émue.

"Oui... répondit-elle finalement.

\- Comment elle s'appelait ? demanda l'adolescent sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Sarah.

\- Je suis désolé."

Une larme coula sur la joue blanche d'Ellie.

"Je vous ai tous les deux, toi et ton père. Alors..."

Elle ne finit par sa phrase, mais Alex acquiesça tout de même, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Puis Ellie porta son attention sur Ana.

"Et toi, Ana ?"

L'ancienne primatologue releva la tête vers elle.

"Est-ce que tu avais des enfants ?"

Ana resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis secoua la tête et répondit :

"Non. J'ai consacré toute ma vie à mes études et mon métier, à tel point que je n'ai jamais pensé à fonder une famille. Avant, ça ne m'intéressait pas trop, mais maintenant qu'on est en pleine apocalypse, je dois t'avouer que je regrette."

Rien n'était plus vrai que cet aveu. Maintenant qu'il était trop tard pour avoir un enfant (à quoi bon faire enfant si c'est pour qu'il ne connaisse que le chaos ?), elle regrettait de n'avoir jamais connu les joies de la maternité. Elle n'avait jamais été en couple non plus. Quelques hommes, au cours de sa vie, lui avaient proposé de sortir avec eux. Il faut avouer que, sans être incroyablement belle, Ana était plutôt jolie. Mais sa passion pour les grands singes prenait toujours le dessus et elle refusait systématiquement chaque avance, faisant passer ses études, puis son boulot, avant toute chose. Il y eut même des fois où elle avait quelque peu négligé ses amis et sa famille à cause de ça.

Et maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule, sans père, sans mère, sans sa petite sœur, sans ses anciens amis, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec ceux qui lui étaient chers. Elle réalisa soudainement que, de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait connues avant cette fichue apocalypse, la seule qu'elle savait encore en vie, qu'il lui restait, c'était Koba. C'était probablement pour ça qu'elle s'inquiétait autant pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, lui aussi. Mais comment prendre soin d'une personne qui, en plus de haïr votre espèce, vous en veut personnellement pour une erreur que vous avez commise des années auparavant et ne semble pas vraiment prête à accepter vos excuses et explications ?

Une énorme explosion les fit sursauter et lâcher un cri. L'éboulement qui suivit fit vaciller la plateforme sur laquelle tous les trois se trouvaient. Ils descendirent l'échelle en panique pour découvrir que le conduit dans lequel se trouvaient Malcolm et les autres avait disparu sous un tas de rochers. Leurs cris de douleur et de peur étaient étouffés par la roche, mais tout de même audibles.

"Malcolm ! crièrent, affolées, les deux femmes.

\- Papa ! paniqua Alexander.

\- Je ne vois plus Carver !" les informa le chef du groupe.

Soudain, un bruit de pas attira leur attention. En levant la tête, Ana vit César, Yeux Bleus et Rocket en haut de l'échelle. Comprenant que quelque chose d'anormal se passait, ils les rejoignirent rapidement en bas.

"Que se passe-t-il ? s'empressa de demander César.

\- Un éboulement, expliqua Ana avec hâte. Nos amis sont coincés dans ce conduit."

Les singes n'eurent pas besoin de plus d'explications. Ils se dirigèrent vers le tas de rochers et, grâce à leur force colossale, les dégagèrent rapidement. La première personne qu'ils virent fut Carver. Il était à moitié assommé et son visage couvert de plaies. Ellie et Alexander l'aidèrent à sortir du conduit. Malcolm, Foster et Kemp furent secourus immédiatement après. Ana, Ellie et Alexander les aidèrent à sortir du barrage.

Une fois dehors, Ana et Ellie s'empressèrent d'examiner les blessures des hommes. Seul Carver était sérieusement blessé, sa jambe présentant une entaille assez profonde. Malcolm, Foster et Kemp étaient seulement couverts de poussière et avaient quelques égratignures. Alors qu'Ellie appliquait du désinfectant sur la plaie de Carver, le faisant gémir de douleur, Malcolm s'avança vers César.

"Merci, vous nous avez sauvé la vie, déclara-t-il sur un ton reconnaissant et honnête. Il y a encore beaucoup de débris à dégager, ça risque de prendre plus de temps que prévu.

\- Combien de temps ?" lui demanda sérieusement César.

Avant que Malcolm ne puisse lui apporter une réponse, le bébé chimpanzé que Yeux Bleus tenait dans ses bras s'agita et réussit à se dégager de l'emprise du singe adolescent.

Ce dernier descendit immédiatement de son cheval pour le rattraper, mais le bébé avait déjà trotté jusqu'aux deux femmes qui étaient maintenant en train de bander la jambe de Carver. Concentrée sur sa tâche, Ellie sursauta lorsque le petit animal commença à escalader son dos. Elle tourna la tête pour voir apparaître au-dessus de son épaule la bouille adorable du bébé singe. Ana ne put s'empêcher de sourire, à la fois amusée et attendrie par cette scène.

Sous le regard méfiant de Yeux Bleus, le petit inspecta la chevelure ondulée d'Ellie avant de bondir sur la cuisse d'Ana. Il faillit déraper, mais la jeune blonde le rattrapa et le replaça correctement sur sa jambe.

"Bonjour, petit bonhomme." lui dit-elle.

Le bébé singe laissa échapper un adorable petit rire gazouillant lorsque l'index d'Ana vint lui gratouiller le derrière de l'oreille. Il glissa ensuite le long de sa jambe pour atterrir sur le sol. Ana se tourna vers César et, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, signa discrètement : _"Fils ?"_

César prit un air surpris. Il ignorait, jusque là, que l'un des humains possédait une quelconque connaissance du langage des signes. Cependant, il lui répondit de la même manière :

_"Oui. Cornélius."_

Il désigna son fils aîné.

_"Fils aussi. Yeux Bleus._

_\- Tu as de très beaux enfants, César."_

Le Roi chimpanzé sourit à son compliment, devinant qu'il était sincère.

Seulement, son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vit Carver se lever et se précipiter en hurlant vers son très jeune enfant. Cornélius s'était aventuré dans la boîte à outils de l'humain. Carver se saisit d'un linge qu'il fit claquer comme un fouet pour l'en chasser.

Voyant son frère en danger, Yeux Bleus vola à son secours. Il se rua sur Carver en poussant un cri aigu et l'envoya s'étaler à terre. Il fit de même avec Kemp, qui tentait de venir en aide à Carver, et rugit furieusement sur Foster. Carver se releva, et tout le monde comprit alors pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi : se penchant vers sa boîte à outils, il en sortit un fusil qu'il chargea et braqua sur la poitrine de Yeux Bleus.

"Hey ! Je te tue, toi !"

Le chimpanzé adolescent, pas intimidé du tout, lui feula dessus tel un serpent prêt à mordre, montrant les dents. Alors que le doigt de Carver s'apprêtait à presser la gâchette, Ana se rua entre lui et les deux singes pour les protéger.

"Ne fais pas ça ! fit-elle, sérieusement agacée par son comportement.

\- Dégage de là, abrutie !

\- Dans tes rêves, Carver. Je ne te laisserais pas leur faire du mal !"

Il allait répondre lorsque César se saisit de son arme. Il lui asséna un puissant coup de poing à la poitrine, l'envoyant au tapis, et leva le fusil pour lui fracasser le crâne avec la crosse. Malcolm réagit immédiatement.

"César ! Non ! Fais pas ça !" le supplia-t-il, affolé.

Lentement, le chef des singes abaissa l'arme et se retourna vers Malcolm. Il inspecta le fusil avec un air grave, furieux que les humains aient trahi leur accord et sa confiance. Il pointa soudainement l'arme vers Malcolm.

"J'ai dit : pas de fusil !"

Apeuré, Malcolm eut un mouvement de recul. Puis César dirigea l'arme vers Ellie, Alexander, Ana et Foster. Au final, il pivota et envoya l'arme se noyer au fond du lac. Lorsque son regard se reporta sur Malcolm, ses yeux verts aux reflets dorés reflétaient sa colère.

"Je savais pas..." marmonna Malcolm.

César se pencha pour que Cornélius puisse grimper dans ses bras et trouver refuge contre son corps musclé. Puis il se dirigea vers son cheval, suivi de près par Yeux Bleus. Lorsqu'il passa devant Malcolm, il lui adressa ces mots :

"Humains s'en vont. Maintenant !"


	9. Chapitre 8

_**NdA :** Et oui ! Le chapitre 8 est déjà là ! Il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup écrit, cette semaine. Dans ce chapitre, un peu plus d'interactions entre Ana et César._

_Dans le prochain chapitre, normalement : nouvelle interaction entre Ana et Koba !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires !_

* * *

Malcolm, Ellie, Ana et les autres humains retournèrent à leur campement, dépités. Leur unique espoir de régénérer un peu de courant pour la ville s'était effondré à cause de l'imbécillité de Carver. Tous lui jetaient des regards mauvais, qu'il semblait ne même pas remarquer. Il était simplement déçu et furieux qu'Ana se soit interposée entre lui et les deux singes. Il ne comprenait pas son geste, qu'il trouvait totalement stupide et insensé.

Ils arrivèrent à leur camp et commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à tout remballer et à rentrer en ville.

Ana avait peur. Elle savait que, s'ils revenaient, Dreyfus enverrait des hommes armés dans la forêt pour que les singes ne soient plus un obstacle à la restauration du barrage. Tous mouraient sous les balles, jusqu'au dernier. César… Yeux Bleus… le petit Cornélius… Koba...

_Koba !_

La réalisation vint frapper Ana de plein fouet. Pendant un millième de seconde, l'image du corps criblé de plombs de Koba apparut dans son esprit et elle ne put réprimer un frisson de terreur, mais aussi de colère intense envers Carver. Que les singes soient potentiellement mis en danger à cause de lui la rendait déjà furieuse. Mais savoir que Koba risquait d'y passer aussi, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Ils ne pouvaient pas repartir en ville. Sûrement pas maintenant.

Laissant tomber sur le sol son sac à dos dans lequel elle s'apprêtait à ranger son sac de couchage, elle s'élança d'un pas décidé vers la forêt. Tous la regardèrent d'un air ahuri, excepté Carver qui semblait content qu'elle s'en aille. Ellie et Malcolm, eux, se dépêchèrent de la rattraper. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vue agir de la sorte.

"Ana ! Attends ! Où vas-tu ? demanda Ellie, confuse."

Ana s'arrêta et se tourna vers ses deux amis. Elle leur expliqua, de la manière la plus calme possible :

"On ne peut pas s'en aller comme ça. Si on rentre à la Colonie, Dreyfus fera tuer tous les singes. Je refuse que ça arrive.

\- On ne veut pas que ça arrive non plus, lui avoua Malcolm. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Après ce qu'à fait Carver, César n'acceptera jamais que nous travaillions encore sur son territoire.

\- Il faut qu'on essaye de le convaincre. Je ne le connais pas beaucoup, mais assez pour savoir que c'est une personne intelligente et bonne. Si on arrive à trouver les mots justes, on a peut-être une chance de pouvoir continuer notre travail au barrage."

Elle se remit immédiatement à marcher, suivie de près par Ellie et Malcolm. À l'allure à laquelle ils avançaient, ils ne mirent pas trop longtemps avant d'arriver devant la porte gigantesque du village des Singes. À peine l'eurent-ils franchie qu'une quinzaine de singes - des gorilles, mais aussi quelques chimpanzés - les encerclèrent, hurlant et grognant. Les trois humains levèrent immédiatement les mains pour qu'ils voient tous qu'ils n'étaient pas armés.

"S'il vous plaît ! Nous devons parler à César ! expliqua Malcolm.

\- Nous savons que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici, mais nous avons quelque chose de très important à lui dire, ajouta Ana. C'est important pour vous tous.

\- Faites-nous confiance, supplia Ellie."

À leur grande surprise, les singes les bousculèrent et les poussèrent à travers le village. Tous les autres singes les dévisageaient avec amertume. Visiblement, ils avaient eu vent des événements survenus au barrage. Les trois humains se firent traîner jusqu'à un escalier fait de rondins de bois et conduisant dans une immense maison, construite en haut d'un arbre impressionnant. La résidence de la famille royale.

Ils gravirent les escaliers. La pièce dans laquelle ils atterrirent était remplie de femelles chimpanzés. Leurs visages étaient cachés par des masques chirurgicaux en aiguilles de pins. Elles s'écartèrent pour laisser passer les humains, qui tombèrent sur une scène désolante.

Au centre de la pièce, César leur tournait le dos. Toute son attention, comme celle de Yeux Bleus, présent également, était portée sur une femelle couchée au sol sur un matelas de végétaux. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos, le teint pâle et sa respiration était sifflante. Une couronne de plantes ornait sa tête, et Ana comprit qu'il s'agissait de la reine de la colonie. La femme de César.

"Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour ce qui s'est passé au barrage, commença Ana. On ne savait pas du tout qu'il avait amené un fusil. On va lui dire de partir. On comprend que tu sois furieux contre nous, mais il faut que tu nous laisses travailler. Si on rentre chez nous, d'autres humains vont venir...

\- Ici, ma maison, la coupa César sans même la regarder. Vous ne devez pas être ici.

\- Je comprends…

\- Malcolm, regarde" fit soudainement Ellie.

La femme brune désigna à son compagnon la femelle malade. Malcolm la regarda et se risqua à demander à César :

"Elle est malade ?"

César daigna enfin à leur accorder un regard. Ses yeux rougis par les larmes ne reflétaient aucune émotion positive.

"Depuis combien de temps elle est dans cet état ?" ajouta Ellie.

César ne répondit jamais à sa question. Elle continua :

"J'ai des médicaments. Des antibiotiques. Et Ana a travaillé avec des grands singes pendant plusieurs années.

\- Elles peuvent peut-être l'aider à aller mieux ? suggéra Malcolm.

\- Pas… confiance… en vous, lâcha César avant de se retourner vers sa bien-aimée.

\- On comprend, César… avoua Ana.

\- Mais crois-nous, nous ne sommes pas tous comme lui, ajouta Malcolm.

\- S'il te plaît, César, supplia Ellie. Laisse-nous t'aider à notre tour."

L'Alpha se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le trio d'humains. Il ne savait pas quoi penser d'eux. Présentaient-ils un potentiel danger pour les singes ? Étaient-ils dignes de confiance ? Il se souvint alors que l'humaine aux cheveux couleur de blé avait protégé ses fils de l'homme qui les avait menacés. Malgré toute sa colère, il lui en était quelque peu reconnaissant.

Finalement, il acquiesça, permettant aux deux femmes de s'approcher de son épouse. Intimidées, elles s'avancèrent avec précaution.

"Un jour" fit soudainement César sur un ton grave.

Ana et Ellie levèrent la tête vers lui, confuse. César en dit plus :

"Vous restez un jour.

\- Il leur faudra peut-être plus de temps, intervint Malcolm.

\- Un jour ! le coupa furieusement César. Singes aideront."

Malcolm n'osa plus prononcer le moindre mot. Ellie posa sur le sol son gros sac à dos, tandis qu'Ana observait la femelle chimpanzé. La pauvre était si épuisée qu'elle ne parvenait presque plus à bouger. Ana leva la tête vers César et lui parla en usant du langage des signes, se disant que cela le mettrait peut-être moins mal à l'aise.

_"Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?"_

César paraissait toujours surpris que l'humaine sache utiliser ce langage. Il répondit également en signant :

_"Cornélia. C'est ma femme."_

Ana hocha la tête.

_"Depuis combien de temps est-elle dans cet état ?_

_\- Depuis la naissance de Cornélius, il y a deux jours."_

Un accouchement. Voilà ce qui avait ôté toute la force de cette belle dame chimpanzé. Elle avait besoin de beaucoup de repos et de vitamines.

"Ellie ? Te reste-t-il des ampoules de vitamines dans ton sac ?

\- Oui, une dizaine."

Ellie sortit de son sac une boîte blanche et jaune dont elle tira une ampoule contenant un liquide jaunâtre et huileux. Elle se saisit également d'une cuillère à soupe. Elle brisa les deux côtés de l'ampoule et en versa le contenu dans la cuillère. Elle tendit ensuite le couvert à Ana, qui était plus proche qu'elle de Cornélia. L'ex-primatologue prit la cuillère d'une main et souleva délicatement la tête de Cornélia de l'autre. La reine leva vers elle des yeux rouges de fatigue.

"Il faut boire tout le liquide, lui expliqua Ana sur son ton habituellement doux. Ce n'est pas très bon en goût, mais ça te guérira rapidement."

Cornélia acquiesça et se releva légèrement pour boire le liquide amer. Puis Ana l'aida à se rallonger.

_"Repose-toi bien."_

Ana fut bien surprise, mais en même temps ravie de voir Cornélia lui sourire gentiment.

_"Merci"_ signa la reine.

Ana lui sourit en retour. Ellie rangea ensuite les médicaments et remit son sac sur son dos. Les deux humaines s'éloignèrent de la famille royale et, accompagnés de quelques chimpanzés, commencèrent à redescendre les escaliers. Ana, qui se trouvait derrière tout le monde, sentit soudainement une main agripper délicatement son bras. Elle se retourna et ses yeux vert foncé croisèrent ceux, quelques tons plus clairs, de César.

_"Merci d'avoir protégé mes fils, Ana. Je t'en suis très reconnaissant._

_\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je ne laisserais jamais personne faire du mal à un singe, surtout s'il s'agit d'un enfant."_

Yeux Bleus, qui observait la scène, fit la moue et croisa les bras.

_Je ne suis plus un enfant, humaine…_ pensa-t-il.

Sa mère pouffa de rire face à sa réaction tandis que son père continuait de signer avec Ana.

_"Je voulais savoir : comment connais-tu le langage des signes ?_

_\- Oh, ça, c'est grâce à…"_

Elle s'arrêta un instant, hésitante. Était-ce une bonne idée de révéler qu'elle et Koba se connaissaient et étaient, autrefois, de très bons amis ? Vu la haine que Koba vouait aux humains, cela semblait un peu risqué. Il valait mieux préserver son anonymat.

_"Grâce à une connaissance. Avant, nous étions très amis, mais maintenant… Je ne sais plus comment je dois le considérer._

_\- Oh ? Pourquoi donc ?_

_\- Je l'ai trahi… Ce n'était pas intentionnel, et je me suis excusée, mais il ne semble pas prêt à accepter mes excuses."_

Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Parler de son amitié avec Koba au passé était terrible pour elle. D'autant plus que c'était en grande partie de sa faute si cette magnifique amitié fut réduite en miettes.

_"Je ferais tout pour que notre amitié redevienne ce qu'elle était autrefois._

_\- Cela arrivera peut-être un jour ? C'est ça, les amitiés : il y a des hauts et des bas. Ne désespère pas."_

Elle lui sourit, heureuse de voir que quelqu'un la soutenait. Puis ils continuèrent à descendre les escaliers en rondins de bois. Ana rejoignit Ellie et Malcolm. Quelques minutes plus tard, César, Yeux Bleus, Rocket et d'autres singes à cheval escortaient les humains jusqu'à leur campement. Carver parut furieux en voyant les primates s'approcher du camp, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Malcolm prit la parole :

"Bon. Changement de programme. On peut continuer le chantier sur le barrage. Mais sans Carver.

\- QUOI ?! s'exclama le principal concerné. C'est quoi ces conneries ?!

\- Tu as bien entendu. Foster, emmène-le.

\- Pas de problème, Malcolm."

Foster se dirigea vers Carver et l'attrapa fermement par le dos de sa veste. Carver se débattait comme un forcené alors qu'il se faisait traîner dans la forêt. Absolument tout le monde, humains comme singes, était heureux de le voire partir. César, lui, était soulagé que l'humain dangereux s'éloigne de son territoire et de son peuple.

Malcolm se dirigea vers le chef des singes.

"Ça va ?"

César acquiesça, et Ana poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.


	10. Chapitre 9

_"So what if you can see the darkest side of me ?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become."_

Three Days Grace - Animal I Have Become.

* * *

Pourquoi les a-t-il laissés rester ?" se demanda Yeux Bleus en grognant.

Carver parti, Malcolm et son groupe avaient pu reprendre leurs travaux au barrage l'après-midi même. Confus et agacé par la bonté que son père avait envers eux, Yeux Bleus avait refusé de les accompagner. Comment César pouvait-il accepter de nouveau les humains sur son territoire après qu'ils eurent menacé ses propres fils ? Yeux Bleus avait été clair avec son père : qu'il ne compte pas sur lui pour aider les humains. Il ne voulait même plus lui adresser la parole pour le moment. À Ash non plus, d'ailleurs. Même son meilleur ami l'avait lâché pour suivre les humains. Il se sentait abandonné, trahi.

Désormais seul, il avait décidé de raccommoder sa lance qu'avait brisée l'ours qu'il avait rencontré durant une partie de chasse, quelques jours plus tôt. Assis au coin d'un feu, la lueur orangée des flammes venant se mélanger à ses iris azurées, il manipulait l'arme avec la plus grande des précautions. Et pour cause : il s'agissait de sa lance préférée. Elle lui avait été offerte par son oncle Koba durant son tout premier cours de chasse. Il avait été écœuré lorsque l'ours l'avait cassée en deux.

"Il faut que j'avertisse oncle Koba dès qu'il rentre de la chasse, se dit-il. Lui, il sait à quel point les humains sont dangereux."

Soudain, un bruit de sabots de chevaux martelant le sol attira son attention. Il releva la tête pour voir entrer dans la colonie Koba, Grey et Stone.

_Quand on parle du loup..._

Le bonobo n'attendit même pas que son cheval se soit arrêté pour bondir à terre. Il se précipita vers Yeux Bleus pour lui faire part de ses découvertes à la ville des humains.

"Les humains sont plus dangereux que ce que l'on pensait, signa-t-il avec hâte. Où est ton père ?"

Yeux Bleus hésita un peu avant de répondre, craignant la réaction de son oncle honorifique. Il avait beau l'aimer beaucoup et vouloir le dire absolument ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, il trouvait Koba carrément terrifiant lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Et le fait que les humains se trouvent toujours sur le territoire des singes, ça, ça risquait de le mettre très en colère. Finalement, il posa sa lance sur ses genoux pour pouvoir signer.

_"Avec les humains…_  
\- Quoi ?! rugit Koba.  
_\- Il s'est passé quelque chose au barrage, oncle Koba…  
\- Tu m'expliqueras en chemin,_ le coupa sèchement le singe âgé._ Viens."_

Il remonta sur son cheval en vitesse. L'adolescent posa sa lance sur le sol, se leva et courut rejoindre son oncle sur le cheval. Il se plaça derrière Koba et enroula ses bras autour de ses hanches. Puis le bonobo saisit les rênes de l'étalon, donna un petit coup de talon sur le flanc de l'animal et ils quittèrent la colonie. Ils galopèrent à travers les arbres en direction du barrage, Grey et Stone les suivant de près. Durant le trajet, ne pouvant pas signer et étant encore mal à l'aise avec l'oral, Yeux Bleus se servit du langage des singes pour expliquer à son oncle ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée.

_"Les autres singes et moi sommes restés à l'extérieur du barrage, tandis que les humains allaient travailler. À un moment, il y a eu une forte explosion dans le barrage et…_  
\- Explosion ?" le coupa soudainement Koba.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour pouvoir regarder Yeux Bleus, le jeune singe vit une expression qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir sur le visage de son oncle : de la peur et de l'inquiétude. Cela le surprit tellement qu'il en fut choqué. Pourquoi l'évocation de l'explosion l'inquiétait-il autant ? Ne devrait-il pas plutôt se réjouir à l'idée que les humains auraient pu être blessés ?

_"Oui…_continua-t-il en haussant un sourcil. _Ça a provoqué un éboulement._  
\- Humains blessés ? demanda Koba, l'air encore plus inquiet.  
_\- Un seul. Celui qui avait tiré sur Ash."_

Le soupir de soulagement que laissa échapper Koba fut le summum de l'inattendu. Yeux Bleus ne comprenait tout simplement pas les réactions de son oncle face à ses dires. Il prit le risque de lui demander quelques explications. Koba le regarda à nouveau, ce coup-ci avec un air ahuris, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

"Je… je ne... sais pas, Yeux Bleus. Vraiment pas."

Yeux Bleus acquiesça, se disant que ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée de lui poser trop de questions. Koba, lui, se gifla mentalement, furieux contre lui-même.

_Est-ce que je me suis vraiment inquiété pour elle ? Non ! Non, Koba, non ! Elle est humaine ! Les humains sont mauvais !_

"Et…après ? ajouta Koba comme si de rien n'était.  
_\- Quand on est sortis du barrage, l'un des humains - celui qui avait tiré sur Ash - a sorti un fusil caché dans une boîte. Il a voulu tirer sur Cornélius et moi.  
_\- Fusil ?! César avoir interdit armes !  
_\- Je sais, père était furieux sur le coup.  
_\- Humain blesser Yeux Bleus ou Cornélius ?  
_\- Non. L'humaine aux cheveux couleur blé s'est placée devant nous pour nous protéger."_

Une nouvelle fois, Koba se tourna vers son neveu, l'air étonné.

"Vraiment ?"

Yeux Bleus acquiesça. Peu après, ils arrivèrent enfin au barrage. Les deux singes descendirent du cheval, l'attachèrent à la branche basse d'un arbre et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'infrastructure. Grey et Stone, qui leur emboîtaient le pas, ainsi que Yeux Bleus, n'osaient pas prononcer un seul mot tant la colère était flagrante sur le visage noire de Koba. Ils pénétrèrent dans le barrage. Des bruits de pas, des voix humaines et des bruits de singes provenaient des étages inférieurs. Koba se pencha par-dessus une balustrade et vit rouge : les singes aidaient les humains dans leur travail. Il croyait rêver…

Il grogna de rage et, avec la souplesse d'un félin, sauta par-dessus la rambarde pour atterrir sur un tuyau. Rapidement, il atterrit sur le sol métallique du rez-de-chaussée. S'il avait tourné la tête vers la droite, il aurait aperçu Ana en train d'aider Malcolm. La jeune femme avait immédiatement remarqué sa présence et fut frappée par l'expression de colère qui déformait son visage. Elle dut contenir son envie d'aller vers lui et se forcer à rester concentrée sur ce que lui expliquait Malcolm. Cependant, elle le surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Mais la rage de Koba était trop intense pour qu'il puisse voir la jeune femme. Il sentait son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, et sa respiration s'était transformée en un souffle rauque et guttural. Il enjamba une nouvelle rambarde et interpella le chimpanzé le plus proche de lui. Il lui demanda, le plus calmement possible, où se trouvait César, ce à quoi l'autre singe répondit en pointant vers une porte située à l'autre bout de la pièce. Koba tourna les talons et s'y dirigea, bien décider à s'expliquer avec son chef.

Au même moment, Alexander, le fils de Malcolm, descendit d'une plateforme pour rejoindre Foster. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de lui trouver un relais neuf pour remplacer un cassé. Le jeune homme avait enfin trouvé la pièce de métal. Mais au moment où il descendit de la plateforme, il eut la malchance de se retrouver sur le chemin de Koba. La simple présence de l'adolescent suffit à agacer davantage le bonobo qui, d'une puissante bourrade, l'envoya s'étaler par terre. Alexander heurta le sol et le relais lui échappa des mains. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, irrité.

"Hey !" protesta-t-il.

Si son but était d'énerver encore plus Koba, il avait fait le bon choix. Le singe se tourna vers lui en rugissant et en montrant les crocs. Il lui lançait un regard meurtrier, qui trahissait son envie d'avoir les mains recouvertes de sang humain. Ce pauvre jeune garçon maigrelet était une proie si facile, pour lui. Il n'aurait aucun problème à lui briser la mâchoire. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent, bien décidé à lui expliquer à sa manière que, non, on ne crie pas sur Koba, et se délecta de la peur qui était apparue sur son visage blafard. Après ça, il pourrait aller voir César pour s'expliquer avec lui.

"Koba ! Non ! Pitié, arrête !"

Cette voix très familière le sortit un instant de son délire meurtrier, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Ana se retrouva entre lui et Alexander. L'humaine avait abandonné son poste dès qu'elle eut vu Alexander allongé à terre.

"Je t'en supplie, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce mais tremblante, calme-toi."

Se calmer ? Impossible, pour lui. Pas avec autant d'humains sur le territoire des singes. Même la présence d'Ana, autrefois si rassurante, ne parvenait pas à calmer sa rage. Son bon œil se reposa sur Alexander, et cette pulsion meurtrière vint reprendre le dessus sur lui. Il voulut s'avancer, quitte à s'attaquer aux deux si Ana refusait de le laisser accéder à sa victime. Mais au même moment, Maurice, le grand et sage orang-outan, s'interposa entre lui et les deux humains. Le grognement qu'il poussa réussit à intimider Koba, qui recula d'un pas. Face à ce singe beaucoup plus costaud que lui, il n'avait aucune chance. Attendez… Maurice avait protégé les humains ? Un SINGE avait protégé des HUMAINS ? C'en était trop pour lui. Le monde était devenu fou.

"Où être César ? gronda-t-il, à deux doigts de l'explosion. Vouloir voir César ! CÉSAAAR !"

L'Alpha apparut enfin dans l'encadrure de la porte. Son visage était grave et le regard qu'il posa sur le bonobo furieux. Il s'avança lentement vers lui sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il attendait d'entendre ce que Koba avait à dire, même s'il se doutait un peu de ce dont il s'agissait. Le sadique se tourna vers son chef.

"Humains attaquer tes fils, et toi, les laisser rester, s'insurgea-t-il ?! Mettre singes en danger !"

Il s'avança vers César jusqu'à se retrouver juste devant lui.

"César aimer humains plus que singes ! PLUS QUE FILS DE CÉSAR !"

Cette phrase fut choquante pour Yeux Bleus, mais semblait en même temps tellement véridique. C'est ce qu'il s'était dit un court instant lorsque César avait autorisé les humains à rester sur le territoire des singes. Et maintenant que son oncle prononçait haut et fort cette affirmation, il était persuadé qu'elle était vraie.

Ana aussi fut choquée. Elle ne pouvait pas (ne voulait pas) croire que ce singe et le jeune bonobo craintif mais gentil qu'elle avait connu au centre étaient les mêmes personnes. Cette rage, cette haine révélaient les terribles impacts qu'avaient causés les humains à la santé mentale de Koba. Il était devenu mauvais et dangereux. Un psychopathe violent, agressif et manipulateur.

_Ce n'est plus le Koba que j'ai connu au centre…_

Les deux singes se faisaient maintenant face. Le plus petit des deux grognait avec arrogance. Le plus grand et le plus costaud lança un regard à son fils aîné. César avait de la patience. Beaucoup de patience. Mais qu'on utilise son propre fils contre lui…

Son calme disparut d'un coup. César poussa un hurlement de rage et plaqua violemment Koba à terre. Tout le monde assista, impuissant, à la lutte entre ces deux puissances de la nature. Ana savait qui l'emporterait : un bonobo, même de la taille de Koba, sera toujours moins fort qu'un chimpanzé. Si la bagarre dégénérait, il risquait d'y passer.

Pendant un moment, cependant, le borgne eut l'avantage sur le chimpanzé. Juché à califourchon sur le ventre de son adversaire, il lui asséna plusieurs coups de poing. César se protégea de son mieux en plaçant ses bras devant son visage. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, les rôles s'inversèrent. César fit basculer Koba sur le côté. Yeux Bleus, qui observait la scène avec stupeur, s'éloigna vivement de son père et de son oncle afin de ne pas prendre de coups.

Maintenant au-dessus de Koba, César fit s'abattre sur lui une avalanche de coups. Ses poings commencèrent à se couvrir de sang. La lutte était si intense que personne n'entendait Ana, paniquée, qui suppliait César d'arrêter.

Soudain, les coups cessèrent de pleuvoir et les puissantes mains de César se refermèrent sur la gorge de Koba. Il resserra son étreinte alors que le bonobo tentait de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais c'était inutile : personne ne peut arrêter un chimpanzé en colère. César le fit décoller plusieurs fois du sol pour lui claquer violemment la tête contre le sol. Le bruit de l'impact résonnait dans tout le barrage.

"César ! Je t'en supplie, arrête !"

Le cri d'Ana, déchirant et affolé, fut suivi d'un lourd silence. Des visages éberlués se tournèrent vers elle, et tous purent voir que des larmes commençaient à faire briller ses yeux verts. Elle tremblait de peur

"Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller aussi loin, continua-t-elle en tentant de retrouver son calme. Je pense qu'il a compris la leçon."

César baissa les yeux vers Koba, dont la gorge était toujours serrée dans un étau, et fut choqué de voir ce qu'il était sur le point de faire : il allait transgresser la Première Loi des Singes qui dit que "un singe ne peut pas tuer un autre singe". Ses mains lâchèrent enfin leur prise, et Koba lutta un moment pour retrouver un peu d'air.

"Singe...pas…tuer…singe" affirma César, essoufflé.

Il se redressa lentement et vint se placer aux côtés de Koba. À bout de souffle, le bonobo resta allongé à terre le temps de se remettre du choc. Ses yeux scannèrent l'assemblée, comme pour voir qui avait été témoin de son humiliation public. Les visages choqués de ses congénères, mais aussi des humains, lui firent réaliser ce qu'il avait fait…et ce qu'il avait failli faire. Il fit tout pour ne pas croiser le regard d'Ana, mais perçut tout de même le choc et, peut-être, la déception sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Ana sentit un frisson lui traverser la colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle vit le visage tuméfié de Koba. Il avait le nez et la bouche en sang, et de nombreuses contusions sur le visage. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas ! Elle se sentait comme une mère à qui l'on venait d'annoncer que son fils chéri et tendre était en réalité un dangereux criminel.

_Comment a-t-il pu devenir… ça ?_

Koba finit par se redresser. Il s'accroupit aux côtés de César et tendit une main vers lui. S'il n'avait pas eu la tête baissée à ce moment-là, tout le monde aurait pu voir le sourire malsain qui lui déformait les traits du visage, le rendant plus terrifiant que jamais. Cette bagarre… elle avait déclenché quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose, dans son esprit, avait été actionné.

"Pardonne-moi" dit-il sans rien y penser.

Il sentit les doigts de César venir lui effleurer la paume de la main. Immédiatement, il se redressa et partit vers les escaliers qui menaient à la sortie du barrage sans jeter un regard en arrière. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortie de l'infrastructure, il entendit quelqu'un arriver rapidement derrière lui. Il s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'_elle_.

"Koba… chuchota-t-elle.  
-Laisse-moi !" lui ordonna-t-il.

Il sentit une petite main se poser sur son épaule mais ne fit rien pour la dégager. Ana vint se placer à ses côtés et se pencha légèrement pour être à sa hauteur - elle mesurait vingt centimètres de plus que le singe. Lui n'osait pas lever les yeux vers elle. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Il gardait donc la tête baissée, et put voir quelques gouttes de son propre sang tomber à terre. Mais malgré le sang qui coulait, ses blessures ne l'importunaient guère. Cela faisait longtemps que la douleur physique n'était plus qu'une chose insignifiante pour lui.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? osa-t-elle lui demander.  
\- Humains… Monstres… Dangereux…, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Je sais ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis des humains. Mais crois-moi, nous ne représentons pas tous un danger pour ton peuple.  
\- Comment…pouvoir… te croire ? Avoir vu des choses...qui prouvent le contraire. Tous dangereux !  
\- Regarde-moi, Koba : est-ce que tu penses que je suis comme ça ?"

Il finit par lever les yeux pour la regarder en face. Il sentit sa colère descendre légèrement lorsqu'il vit ce doux visage qu'il connaissait tant et, pendant un moment, eut l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps jusqu'au jour de leur première rencontre au centre de recherche. Il sut alors pourquoi il avait senti ce sentiment d'angoisse, le matin-même : sa rage l'avait presque poussé à lui faire du mal.

Sans répondre à la question de la jeune femme, Koba eut le plus surprenant des gestes. Un geste qu'il avait produit seize ans auparavant : il posa ses grandes et puissantes mains sur le visage fragile d'Ana. La jeune femme laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et failli avoir un mouvement de recul.

"Pars, Ana. Loin…de Koba."

Il retira ses mains et s'éloigna d'elle sans la regarder

* * *

C'était la fin de journée, les employés du centre de recherche n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer chez eux. Les singes étaient tous rentrés dans leurs cages de nuit et les soigneurs viendraient bientôt les nourrir. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'Ana y était en stage et elle s'y plaisait vraiment. Elle rêvait même de travailler là-bas, rêve qui se réaliserait cinq ans plus tard. Elle s'entendait bien avec la plupart de ses collègues, et ses supérieurs lui laissaient assez de liberté pour inventer et effectuer de nouveaux tests sur les primates qui, eux aussi, semblaient l'apprécier pour la plupart. Sa douceur et sa patience lui avaient permis de gagner la confiance de presque tous les singes. Mais il y en avait un qui se montrait toujours… Pas vraiment réticent, mais timide et craintif. Mais Ana ne perdait pas espoir et s'apprêtait ce soir même à effectuer un nouveau test avec lui. Un test de _confiance_.

Comme tous les soirs, Ana se retrouvait devant la cage de nuit de Koba pour voir comment il allait et le rassurer un peu. Ce jour-là, il en avait sacrément besoin. Dans la matinée, peu après être arrivée au centre, Ana l'avait surpris en train de « pleurer ». Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était le terme exact à employer, étant donné que les grands singes sont incapables de verser des larmes comme les humains. Mais il était indubitablement très attristé par quelque chose. Ana l'avait retrouvé recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage grave, le regard perdu dans le vide. Et c'était loin d'être la première ou la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état…

Il poussait de petits gémissements semblables à des sanglots alors que les images du cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé vers six heures du matin défilaient en boucle dans sa tête. Dans son sommeil, il avait revécu la scène la plus traumatisante de toute son existence, encore pire que la fois où l'un de ses anciens propriétaires lui avait aveuglé l'œil avec une cigarette : sa propre mère se faisant battre à mort par un gardien cruel et alcoolique.

Poussée par un sentiment qu'elle pourrait presque comparer à de l'amour maternel, Ana s'était avancée vers lui pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Mais aussitôt fut-il conscient de la présence de l'humaine que Koba s'était repris en main, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie dans cet état et s'inquiète pour lui. En utilisant le langage des signes, qu'elle commençait tout juste à apprendre, Ana lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Il lui avait simplement répondu : _« Rien ». _Cela n'avait cependant pas empêché Ana de le rejoindre devant sa cage durant sa pause-déjeuner pour lui parler et partager son dessert avec lui.

Mais revenons à la fin de journée. Ana se trouvait donc une nouvelle fois devant la cage de nuit de Koba, qui semblait aller un peu mieux. L'humaine voulait vraiment faire ce test de confiance. Elle savait que c'était dangereux pour elle, le caractère craintif de Koba pouvant le rendre agressif, et ce même s'il était un bonobo. Mais elle voulait vraiment savoir si la confiance qu'elle avait en lui était réciproque.

Sans faire le moindre geste brusque, Ana avait passé sa main fragile à travers les barreaux de la cage. Koba avait tout de suite compris ce qu'elle voulait faire : une poignée de main. Ce simple geste suffirait à prouver à chacun qu'il ou elle pouvait faire confiance à l'autre et qu'il ou elle n'avait pas à le ou la craindre. Pour Ana, ce test pourrait lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas à se méfier de la force du singe. Pour Koba, cela lui montrerait qu'il était possible d'avoir des contacts physiques avec les humains sans que cela ne se termine dans la douleur.

Le bonobo avait hésité durant de longues minutes. Il avait regardé la main aux doigts fins de l'humaine, avait tendu sa main, l'avait retirée, s'était avancé vers elle, puis avait reculé à nouveau. Ne voulant pas le rendre encore plus nerveux (et perdant un peu espoir), Ana s'était résigné à retirer sa main. C'est à ce moment-là que la main puissante de Koba s'était refermée sur le poignet de la jeune femme avec une grande délicatesse. Ana avait lâché un hoquet de surprise alors que le bonobo allait encore plus loin dans le test de confiance : il laissa l'humaine toucher son visage blessé, alors que lui-même venait caresser la figure d'Ana. La jeune femme n'avait ressenti aucune crainte en sentant les doigts du bonobo passer près de ses yeux.

Quand le test se termina, Ana eut la bonne surprise de voir, pour la toute première fois, un sourire sincère illuminer le visage cicatriciel du bonobo. Koba signa alors un mot qu'Ana avait appris deux jours auparavant : le mot _confiance_.


	11. Chapitre 10

**A/N : Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir rien posté durant ces deux dernières semaines, mais c'était vraiment compliqué. J'étais en République tchèque pour un projet avec mon école, et j'avais peu de temps pour écrire et de gros problèmes de Wifi durant la première semaine.**

**Mais j'ai quand même réussi à écrire le chapitre 10 ! Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Dans ce chapitre, je voulais inclure une scène entre Ana et Koba, mais je me suis rendue compte que ça rendrait le chapitre beaucoup trop long. Je pense donc que le prochain chapitre sera entièrement consacré à notre bonobo préféré et à notre ex-primatologue.**

**Allez, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Plusieurs heures avaient passées depuis l'épisode de la bagarre entre César et Koba au barrage. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Les humains étaient retournés à leur campement. Leur travail était presque fini. Il devrait être achevé le lendemain. Les singes étaient également rentrés chez eux. À leur arrivée, ils avaient pu voir que le gibier que les chasseurs avaient capturé plus tôt dans la journée était déjà en train de cuire au-dessus de gros feux de camp. Les cueilleurs avaient également ramené une bonne quantité de fruits de la forêt. César et les autres singes avaient rentré leurs chevaux à l'écurie, les avaient nourris puis étaient partis rejoindre le reste de la colonie pour manger.

Comme tous les soirs, le repas était animé. Les singes étaient rassemblés entre amis ou en famille et discutaient entre eux. Ce soir-là, cependant, les discutions tournaient beaucoup autour du sujet des humains, et non de la chasse ou de ce qui était prévu le lendemain comme d'habitude.

Assis sur un rocher, entouré de Grey et Stone, une assiette pleine de fruits intacte trônant devant lui, Koba fixait le vide avec un air vague. Il ne parlait pas et bougeait à peine, à tel point qu'il semblait dormir les yeux ouverts.

Sa rage n'avait pas diminuée depuis sa défaite humiliante contre César et il ne comptait certainement pas en rester là. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu à la rivière pour nettoyer le sang qui lui recouvrait le visage, il avait enfin pu se rendre compte des dégâts qu'avaient causés les poings de César. Il avait vu le reflet de sa figure ensanglantée dans l'eau claire et cela lui avait rappelé de bien horribles souvenirs qui n'avaient fait qu'augmenter sa colère.

Désormais, sa rancune était tournée vers les humains _et_ César.

Mais au milieu de toute cette haine, il revit le visage d'Ana. Sa déception. Il l'avait déçue et, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il en éprouvait un peu de remords. Jamais il n'avait perçu ce sentiment chez l'humaine. Au centre de recherche, elle avait toujours été fière de lui.

Il se souvint aussi qu'il s'était senti un peu mieux lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec elle, juste après la bagarre. Il se souvint comment la voir, comment sentir sa main sur son épaule lui avait fait du bien. Même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, il commençait à se demander à quel point son amour pour Ana avait disparu. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se convaincre qu'elle était comme les autres humains et qu'il la détestait.

Et tout ça le tourmentait encore plus. Le sentiment qu'il ressentait pour Ana sans pouvoir mettre de nom dessus et la haine qu'il vouait aux autres humains se heurtaient dans son esprit dérangé, tels l'air chaud et l'air froid qui provoquent l'orage en se rencontrant. Il voulait assouvir sa vengeance contre les humains. C'était une envie qu'il parvenait de moins en moins à contenir. Mais, en même temps, une part de lui ne voulait pas qu'Ana soit témoin d'une telle chose. Il ne souhaitait pas la décevoir encore plus.

N'y avait-il pas la possibilité d'allier les deux ? Qu'il se venge sans qu'Ana n'en sache quoi que ce soit ?

Un petit coup de coude dans son bras le fit sursauter et le ramena à la réalité. Il se tourna vers Grey, qui le regardait à la fois avec inquiétude et suspicion.

_"Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ signa son meilleur ami.

_\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'ai toujours pas digéré ce que m'a fait César, tout à l'heure._

_\- Je comprends... Du coup, tu vas lui dire quand même, pour les fusils ?"_

Koba secoua lentement la tête.

_"Tu te tais aussi"_ ajouta-t-il sèchement.

Grey acquiesça. Stone fit de même lorsque le bonobo lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Les deux chimpanzés se lancèrent un regard complice, qui montrait qu'ils pensaient exactement à la même chose. Koba le remarqua et se douta de ce qui allait suivre.

_"Qui est cette humaine ?_ osa finalement demander Grey_. Comment connaît-elle ton nom ?"_

Un silence s'installa entre les trois singes pendant quelques secondes. Hors de question de leur dire la vérité ! Du moins, pas toute la vérité.

_"C'est une humaine que j'ai rencontrée dans un des nombreux laboratoires que j'ai visités durant ma jeunesse."_ expliqua-t-il calmement.

Grey et Stone échangèrent un nouveau regard. Ils étaient certains qu'Ana faisait partie des personnes responsables des cicatrices de Koba.

_"Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait du mal ?_ questionna Stone.

\- _On... on peut dire ça, oui"_ répondit-il sans savoir quoi ajouter.

Il était vrai qu'en quittant le centre de recherches sans le prévenir, Ana avait contribué à endurcir davantage le cœur de glace de Koba. Mais après les explications qu'elle lui avait données, quand il avait appris qu'elle était revenue pour lui, il s'était vaguement dit qu'il l'avait peut-être mal jugée.

_"Ne t'inquiètes pas,_ lança Grey _: nous la tuerons dès que nous en aurons l'occasion."_

Ces mots, enfin, ces signes, vinrent frapper Koba de plein fouet. Une nouvelle sorte de colère sourde monta en lui, tellement puissante qu'il en frissonna et que sa fourrure se hérissa. Sur le coup, il faillit bondir à la gorge de Grey pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Mais il se retint.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers le chimpanzé à la fourrure grisâtre, et Grey fut pétrifié par le regard noir qu'il lui lança. Clairement, si les regards pouvaient tuer, celui de Koba l'aurait décapité. Stone, lui, se fit tout petit, n'osant rien ajouter. Koba se mit à signer avec une lenteur presque hypnotique, comme pour être certain que ses deux camarades comprennent bien chaque mot qu'il leur disait :

_"N'essayez même pas de la toucher."_

Grey déglutit difficilement, mais prit tout de même le risque de répondre :

_"Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, Koba. Cette humaine, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait, mais tu agis étrangement dès qu'on parle d'elle ou dès qu'elle est dans les environs. Même Yeux Bleus l'a remarqué. Nous cacherais-tu quelque chose ?"_

Koba aurait bien voulu lui répondre, mais il ne savait pas quoi rétorquer. Il s'était presque fait griller ! Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et se leva.

_"Je vais me coucher._

_\- Si tôt ? _s'étonna Stone. _Tu n'as rien mangé._

_\- Pas faim. Et je suis épuisé. Ne me dérangez sous aucun prétexte, d'accord ?"_

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent et il s'en alla.

Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir à un plan tout en étant aussi furieux. Il avait besoin de se calmer, et il savait parfaitement qui pouvait l'y aider.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que personne ne le regardait, il sortit du village des Singes.

* * *

La lumière de la vieille lampe à huile posée à côté d'Ana se reflétait sur les pages plastifiées de l'album photos posé sur les jambes de la jeune femme. Elle tournait les pages de la main droite. De la gauche, elle piochait de temps à autre dans un paquet d'amandes. Elle non plus n'avait pas beaucoup mangé et n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot durant le dîner. Elle était restée songeuse, le regard vide et dirigé vers le sol. Les autres lui avaient plusieurs fois demandé ce qui n'allait pas, ce à quoi elle avait systématiquement répondu, d'un ton morne : "Rien".

L'album photos, elle l'avait retrouvé entre deux gros livres dans sa bibliothèque, totalement par hasard, alors qu'elle préparait ses affaires pour repartir dans Muir Woods. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à le fourrer dans son sac à dos.

Il y avait des photos d'elle plus jeune, entourée de sa famille disparue. Elle revit le visage souriant de son père, Cameron, de sa mère, Emma, et de sa sœur cadette, Zoe. Cette dernière était morte à 29 ans, soit deux ans après avoir débuté une carrière de chirurgienne qui s'avérait prometteuse. Il y avait également quelques photos de Mason, le chat de gouttière avec lequel elle avait grandi. Il avait vécu quinze ans.

Ana sourit bien des fois en revisionnant ces photos pleines de bons souvenirs. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour revoir ceux qu'elle aimait tant ?

Elle arriva à la dernière page de l'album, qui contenait deux photos de la même personne : Koba. C'était ces photos qui avaient poussé Ana à emporter le livre avec elle.

La première photo, située en haut à gauche de la page, avait été prise lors de son stage par l'un de ses collègues, Mark, avec lequel elle avait lié une forte amitié. Ce jour-là, tous les autres bonobos étaient sortis se dégourdir les jambes. Sauf Koba, qui restait fidèle à ses habitudes. Il préférait rester auprès d'Ana, jouer avec elle ou encore lui parler en signant. Mark et Ana étaient seuls dans le couloir de nuit des bonobos. Le jeune homme était bluffé par la relation qu'Ana avait établie avec Koba. Une relation tellement forte que, pour la taquiner, certains chercheurs disaient à Ana qu'elle était _son_ humaine. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait du même singe qui était arrivé, tout craintif, au centre quelques mois plus tôt. Elle l'avait complètement transformé.

La scène sur la photo fut celle qui avait le plus surpris Mark, mais aussi Ana, et le jeune primatologue professionnel avait tout de suite dégainé son téléphone portable pour immortaliser l'instant. Dans sa cage, Koba s'était dressé sur ses jambes pour être à la hauteur d'Ana, avait saisi le visage de la jeune femme dans ses puissantes mains (ce qui avait effrayé Mark mais pas Ana, qui avait entièrement confiance en lui) et l'avait rapprochée de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Ils étaient restés comme ça un moment avant de se séparer.

La seconde photo n'avait pas été prise au centre de recherche. Elle datait de l'an 2000. La photographe était une chercheuse nommée Mary et qui travaillait dans un autre centre de recherches semblable à celui dans lequel Ana avait rencontré Koba. Ana avait fait la connaissance de Mary lors d'un colloque, seulement un an après être devenue officiellement primatologue. Ana lui avait alors parlé de Koba - il y avait des jours où elle n'avait vraiment que son prénom en bouche - et fut choquée de voir que Mary l'avait connu bébé, ainsi que sa mère. C'était même elle qui lui avait appris la langue des signes. Il n'en fallût pas plus pour que les deux femmes sympathisent. À la fin du colloque, Mary lui avait offert une copie de la dernière photo qu'elle avait prise de Koba.

Et c'était ce cliché qui était affiché dans l'album photos d'Ana. Une photo de Koba bébé. Il avait à peine un an. Il se tenait debout et observait curieusement l'objectif de la caméra sous le regard bienveillant de sa mère. Son visage était encore intact : pas de cicatrice, pas d'œil aveugle. Pas de peur ni de douleur. Seulement de la joie et de l'insouciance. Il était mignon ! Il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour le décrire, il était tout simplement mignon !

Ana sentit son cœur fondre lorsqu'elle vit cette photo, mais se sentit également extrêmement mal pour Koba. Elle n'osait imaginer les souffrances qu'il avait endurées et qui l'avaient fait passer d'un bonobo jovial et joueur à un psychopathe. Son esprit et son cœur étaient détruits, brisés, rongés par la haine et la rancœur.

Alors qu'elle refermait l'album pour le ranger, un son de branches piétinées lui indiqua que quelqu'un approchait. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Malcolm à ses côtés. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Ana ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle doucement. C'est quelque chose de... personnel.

\- On est tous inquiets pour toi. C'est la première fois qu'on te voit dans cet état. Si quelque chose ne va pas, n'aie pas peur de le dire à Ellie ou à moi.

\- C'est très gentil, Malcolm. Mais ce serait inutile. Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider...

\- Je comprends..."

Un silence s'installa quelques instants. La situation était assez embarrassante, et chacun semblait éviter de croiser le regard de l'autre. Plusieurs fois, cependant, Malcolm se tourna vers Ana, comme s'il voulait lui adresser la parole mais ne savait pas comment formuler ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Finalement, il se lança enfin tout en espérant ne pas la blesser ou la vexer :

"Qui est Koba ?"

Ana le savait. Elle savait que, tôt ou tard, on lui demanderait des explications à ce sujet. Comment il se faisait qu'elle connaisse l'un des singes et pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit à personne. Elle hésita avant de répondre, ne sachant même plus comment elle devait considérer Koba. Était-il son ami ou son ennemi ?

"C'est un bonobo que je connais depuis très longtemps, expliqua-t-elle. Je l'ai rencontré dans un centre de recherche dans lequel j'étais en stage durant mes études. J'avais vingt ans et lui dix. En fait, on avait plus ou moins le même âge étant donné que dix ans chez un bonobo équivaut à vingt ans chez un humain. Enfin, bref. Il venait tout juste d'arriver au centre et était très craintif. Mais j'ai réussi à gagner sa confiance et nous sommes devenus très proches. Jusqu'à ce que je quitte le centre...et l'abandonne..."

Sa voix avait commencé à trembler sur la dernière phrase. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Malcolm, qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire, passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

"Je l'ai trahi...continua-t-elle en sanglotant. Notre amitié était magnifique, mais j'ai tout gâché. Il a toutes les raisons du monde de me détester...

\- Ne dis pas ça, Ana !"

Ses yeux verts foncés vers Malcolm, surprise par le ton sec qu'il avait employé. Il continua plus calmement :

"Tu es une personne et une amie formidable, Ana. Tu as fait une erreur, mais tout le monde en fait. Tu ne mérite pas d'être détestée.

\- Carver me déteste bien, pourtant...

\- Oui... mais je pense que c'est parce qu'il sait à quel point tu aimes les singes alors que lui les déteste.

\- Probablement..."

Ana bougea gentiment pour se libérer de l'étreinte de Malcolm. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

"Je vais marcher un peu en forêt, déclara-t-elle. Ça me fera du bien.

\- Fais attention à ne pas te perdre.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude des forêts. J'ai passé presque six mois dans une forêt en République démocratique du Congo."

Elle attrapa son sachet d'amandes pour grignoter en route (elle savait que ce n'était pas bien, mais le grignotage l'aidait à aller mieux), se leva et s'éloigna. Malcolm, lui, retourna auprès d'Ellie.


End file.
